Golden Voice
by Namassuki
Summary: Anti-homo befriend with homo-lover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

Riku is the most famous young man on Destiny Island. He was known for his gorgeous face, delicious body feature and intelligent brain. Aside from that, his family is also famous. His father is a famous author of 'You Are The Only One' novel that sold over million of copies, while his brother is a very cool inspector of the island whom had caught many bad peoples. He has no sister at all so he was spoiled a lot by his father when he was younger.

At the age of sixteenth, Riku obtained his driver license thanks to his father. He bought his first car as soon as he got his driver license then used the car to ride around the island with his girlfriend. His girlfriend's name is Kairi. They both are known as perfect couple. Kairi is the most beautiful girl on the island and has a very intellectual brain as Riku's.

Today, Riku have another date with Kairi. They went to YRP Restaurant owned by Brother. As usual, Kairi would be wearing a very nice and beautiful clothe while Riku will wear a simple but cool clothe. They both caught the customers' attention as soon as they entered the restaurant. What is more, they took a sit at the center.

"Welcome to YRP Restaurant!" A young lady with scarp around her neck greeted them.

"Hey Yuna," Kairi greeted, smiled.

"Hello Kairi! Another date with our lovable Riku?" Yuna asked, teased. Kairi chuckled. "So, usual menu?"

"Plus Grape Juice," Riku said.

"Right, plus Grape Juice!" Yuna exclaimed before she excused herself and went to the back. Riku sighed, is feeling so tired somehow.

"Are you all right, honey?" Kairi asked, worried. She noticed Riku had been sighing since this morning. She wondered what was in Riku's mind.

"I'm fine. Just…my dad is going to publish another gay book," Riku said, frowned. Kairi stared at Riku before she chuckled. "Hey."

"S-Sorry. But you can't do anything about it, Riku. Your father is only good in that kind of story," Kairi said.

"I know but seriously, gay! All of his novels are about gay!" Riku stated. Kairi smiled weakly. "I mean, who in this world would love to read that kind of novel? For all I know, only Hallow Bastion peoples love to read that story!"

"Well…not exactly," Kairi said. Riku arched one of his eyebrows then looked over his shoulder to see a young brunet. Something about the brunet caught his attention. His eyes immediately fell upon a thick book the brunet was holding. Riku looked at Kairi back, with his widened eyes. "A guy who read gay novel," Kairi muttered then grinned.

"You can't be serious," Riku groaned. "He must be gay."

"A very rare cute gay brunet," Kairi said, giggled when Riku snorted. "You really hate homo, huh?"

"Duh. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, it is, especially when you tried to burn your father's novel a few years ago," Kairi said. Riku smirked, remembered what he had done a few years ago. He really hated homo. Riku is an anti-homo. For him, sleeping with someone of the same gender is forbidden, not right and a taboo. He had tried to tell his father not to write a story about homo but his father was stubborn. He almost burns his father's novel out from the anger he had towards homo. Luckily, his girlfriend stopped him from doing so on time or his father would throw him away from the house.

Until now, he tried to ignore whatever his father did. He told everyone he knew not to become homo or homo-fan just like his father. Some of his friends agreed him while the others act 'don't know' at all. For that, Riku was glad for a bit.

"He's reading it," Kairi said. Riku glanced at the brunet who now is reading his father's book and frowned. "Riku?" Kairi watched in worry as Riku rose from his seat and approached the brunet. Riku took a sit in front of the brunet and watched as the brunet slowly looked at him. The brunet looked around before he looked at a very handsome young man before him.

"Um…yes?"

"What are you reading?" Riku asked. The brunet looked at the book he is holding then smiled at Riku.

"You Are The Only One by Mr. Riku," Sora replied. Riku twitched. That is another reason why he hated homo because his father was using his name as penname when he published the book.

"You do know that the book is about gay, right?" Riku asked. The brunet nodded. "And you still read it?"

"Uh…can't I?"

"Why?" Riku asked. The brunet tilted his head.

"Well…because I like the story," the brunet replied.

"Gay story."

"Yes."

"You're a guy and you love a gay story," Riku said. The brunet nodded. "Sicko."

"Excuse me?" the brunet suddenly frowned.

"I said you're a sicko to read a story about gay," Riku said. The brunet bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know who you are but it is my own decision whether to read gay book or not," the brunet said before he continued to read the book. Riku frowned, feeling disgraceful and ashamed of the world and of the brunet before him. He thought someone as the brunet, whom cute in Riku's opinion, loved to read about gay story was very disappointing. Very sad.

"What a pity," he mumbled before he left the brunet alone. The brunet frowned and glanced at the handsome young man just now.

'_What's with him?'_

_-  
_

The next day, Riku was in bad mood. He had a fight with his father because of his father's new novel. He ran off after he yelled at his father and went to a nearby park to find some peace. He sat down on the bench found in the park and calmed himself down. _'Stupid father. All I ever wanted is a peaceful world without contamination but he---! He gave those viruses to the peoples! Homo-virus!'_

"Sora, stop reading that book already, will you? It's annoying."

"Why are you guys kept telling me to stop from reading this book? It's not as if it's a sin!"

"It's not a sin to read book actually but the story is…kinda weird."

"Whatever. It's not weird. I think it's sweet. This book is probably the most fantastic book I've ever read in my whole life!"

"Geh…you're so lucky that you're my best friend or I'd have left you for loving gay story."

Riku raised his face and looked a couple of young men standing not far from him. One of the young men had blonde hair while the other is the brunet he met from the restaurant yesterday. A frown crept up on Riku's face immediately when he saw his father's book in the brunet's arm. He approached them and instantly grabbed the book from the brunet's arms. Both of the young men stared at him in perplexity and confusion.

"Aren't you---" The brunet blinked when Riku took out a lighter from his pocket. His eyes widened when the handsome young man flicked the lighter. "No!" he tried to snatch the book back but Riku kept the book away from the brunet. After so many troubles, Riku has finally able to do what he had always wanted to do. Burn his father's book.

'_Pft. This is that old man's fault!'_ Riku thought then looked at the brunet who was on his knees before the book's ashes.

"W-Why…?" The brunet slowly looked up at Riku. His blue eyes were shimmering with tears. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" the brunet shouted as he lunged himself towards Riku, throttling the handsome young man.

"S-Sora!" his blonde friend quickly pulled ragging brunet from the famous Riku.

"That book was given to me by Leon! That book is the greatest book in the world and that book is my only friend but you burn it! YOU BURN IT! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sora shrieked.

"Sora! Sora! Calm down!" the blonde shrieked. After many tries, the blonde managed to free Sora from killing the famous Riku. Riku coughed, rubbing his neck. He glanced at the brunet who was glaring at him in hatred. "Sora, it's okay. We can buy another one."

"No! That book was from Leon and it even has Mr. Riku's signature!" Sora shouted.

"P-Pft. What? That old man's signature is valuable to you?" Riku sneered. Sora hissed.

"It's not easy to get Mr. Riku's signature, you bastard!" Sora shouted before he, to Riku's uneasiness, cried. "Leon tried hard to get the book and signature for me b-but you…" Sora sobbed. The blonde patted Sora's back. Riku watched the brunet in guilt.

'_I should be glad. I should be happy. But damn this brunet…'_ Riku sighed, rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Without saying anything, he turned around and left the park.

-

"What do you mean!?"

"I said, that brunet is actually Roxas's brother," Kairi said. Riku was driving his usual silver car and heading towards his school after he picked Kairi up. Riku stared at Kairi in shock.

"You're kidding me," Riku said.

"No, I'm not. I went to see Namine yesterday and saw him talking to Roxas. Apparently, his brother has married to Cloud." Riku looked at Kairi in shock again.

"Cloud's married to a guy…?"

"I know. I was surprised too," Kairi said. "So yeah, after Leon, the brunet's brother, married to Cloud, the brunet stayed with them and become Roxas's brother."

"No way…" Riku muttered and gulped. _'Shit! This can't be. Roxas? Why him!?'_

"Anyway, I talked to him yesterday," Kairi said. "He was crying." Riku stiffened. "He said someone has burned your father's book and left without saying anything." Riku looked elsewhere when he realized Kairi was staring at him. "Riku…"

"…Who told him to be homo-fan?"

"I knew it! It was you!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku cursed. "You idiot Riku! Why did you burn the book!?"

"I was angry! I have a fight with my father and him coming before me with the book made me angrier!" Riku stated. Kairi sighed.

"Idiot." Riku frowned. "Riku, I think you overdid it."

"I know," Riku said softly. Kairi glanced at her boyfriend and saw guiltiness all over his handsome face. Riku grunted when he thought he could not sleep because of the crying brunet last night. "Did he say anything else?" Riku asked.

"Hmm…he said he really love the book because his brother got it for him. He also told me that his brother waited for many hours on the line just to get your father's signature during convocation," Kairi said. Riku bit his bottom lip. "Riku, I don't really think he likes homo from what I see. I think he likes your father's book because of the story plot."

"How do you know that? He looks like gay," Riku said, frowning.

"Hahahaha. You're so funny, Riku." Kairi smiled. "Actually he told me. He said he like the story plot. He doesn't care if the story is about gay or not."

"Pft."

"Riku, I know you're guilty," Kairi said. Riku frowned. "Maybe you should apologize."

"Like I can. I don't know where he studies."

"Oh. He's transferred to our school today and got the same class as yours."

"Oh shit."

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Sora," a young blonde lady smiled. Sora grinned sheepishly. He took off his shoes then entered his still-new-house. He put down his bag and went to the living room where he saw his new brother.

"I'm home, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as his new brother. His new brother is not exactly a newborn brother but a sixteen years old young blonde man whom became his brother after their brothers married together.

"Hey Sora. How's school?" Roxas asked. Sora frowned. "Uh-oh. I don't like that frown. Did something happen?" Sora nodded. "Well…let me guess. Someone bullied you?" Sora shook his head. "Someone beat you?" Roxas' voice is getting danger. Sora shook his head. "Someone hurt you?"

"No. Just…I met the stupid handsome guy this morning," Sora replied. Roxas knew whom Sora referred to since the brunet had told him everything about this certain silver-haired handsome young man yesterday. He wanted to find out about the person though but apparently, his health did not allowed him to. "I can't believe he's in the same class as mine! He's really annoying! Maybe I should ask Cloud to change my class."

"Do you know who this guy's name is?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…I was uh…sleeping until lunch," Sora said. Roxas stared at the brunet before he chuckled. He ruffled his supposedly-older brother who was pouting cutely.

"That's just you, Sora," Roxas said, smiled when Sora grinned widely. "Well, next time find out about his name. then maybe I can teach him a lesson."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Sora asked, somehow worried. Roxas arched one of his eyebrows.

"What? I thought you hated this guy."

"I do hate him! He burned Leon's book…" Sora mumbled.

"Yes and he hurt your feeling because of that. You do know that I won't let anyone hurt my Sora, right?" Roxas smirked sinisterly that sent shiver down Sora's spine. Sora laughed weakly. He knew Roxas was seriously about what he said just now. He had known Roxas for a long time already through phone when both of their brothers were dating. The first time he spoken to Roxas was when he tried to call Cloud as Leon told him to and Roxas answered the phone.

Three months ago, he met Roxas for the first time when Leon transferred to Destiny Island. They became close so quickly. It seemed as if they are an opposite magnet, attracting each other. Then Leon married to Cloud legally a month ago and he moved in Cloud's place with Leon a week ago. Roxas has become his real brother since then.

"Um, I think I'll go upstairs," Sora said. Roxas nodded, received a kiss on forehead from the brunet and watched as Sora went upstairs.

"Eh? Where's Sora?" the blonde lady asked.

"Upstairs. Probably practicing singing," Roxas replied then coughed. The blonde girl went to Roxas' side and rubbed his back.

"Take a rest, Roxas. You're not feeling well," the girl said. Roxas smiled weakly and nodded. He lay on the sofa and closed his eyes.

-

"_Good morning, class! Today, we have someone new who will be joining us," Riku's teacher said while her students were talking among each other. Riku was at the back row, __is reading normal novel. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"_

"_Okay!" A cheerful voice reached his ear. Riku raised his face and found himself staring at very familiar blue eyes. "Hello everyone. My name is Sora. Nice to meet you!" the brunet, Sora, greeted then bowed. Riku's classmates murmured among themselves. _

"_Great! Sora, why don't you take a seat? Let see…there's an empty seat next to Tidus. Why don't you sit there?" _

"_Okay!" Sora cheerfully nodded and happily went over to the empty seat. He halted on his track when he saw Riku. His blue eyes widened. "Y-You!"Riku face-palm, feels so tired all of sudden. Sora gulped, held himself from shouting or yelling at the person who had burned his book. Ignoring Riku, he took a seat in front of the handsome Riku and calmed himself. A moment later, he fell asleep._

-

"Huh?" He blinked and stared at silver-haired young man standing before him. "Pardon me?" he asked. Riku grunted.

"I said I want a copy of 'You Are The Only One' book with your signature on it," Riku said softly. His father stared at him in shock before he grinned wide. Riku did not like the grin.

"Oh Riku! You've finally supported my hard work!" his father exclaimed then hugged his youngest son.

"L-Let go of me! And no, I'm not supporting your work! I still hate it!" Riku stated.

"But you want my book. If you still hated my work, why do you want it?" his father asked. Riku looked elsewhere, mumbling. "What? I can't hear."

"I want to give it to someone!" Riku hissed.

"Someone?" his father blinked. "Ohhh! Is it someone special?" his father asked, teased.

"No! Just someone!"

"Okay!" his father cheerfully went to his reading office and after a few minutes, he returned to Riku and handed him a copy of his book. Riku checked inside and found his father had signed the book. He looked at his father.

"Thanks," Riku said. His father smiled.

"If you don't mind…who this someone is?" his father asked.

"No one…just my new classmate," Riku replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, uh, I must give this to him," Riku said and after his father nodded, he wasted no time to leave.

-

Riku could not believe what he had done just now. He had asked his father to give him a copy of one of his gay books and his stupid signature. Moreover, the book would be given to the brunet he just barely met. The brunet who happened to be Roxas' brother. Roxas. The name gave him a chill. Every time he looked at those pierce blue eyes, he would feel fear surrounded him. The blonde is famous for his strong self-defense.

"Riku?" He snapped from his dream then looked at a blonde lady standing before him.

"N-Namine." Riku gulped and composed himself. "Is…" Riku frowned. _'What's his name again?'_ Scratching his head, he cursed silently.

"Um…you're looking for Roxas?" Namine asked. Riku stared at Namine in shock.

"Maybe…" Riku replied, unsure. Namine chuckled. She stepped aside and let Riku stepped into the house. She led Riku to the living room where Roxas is on the sofa, taking a rest. Riku gulped upon seeing Roxas. His heart beats fast especially when Roxas' blue eyes were on him. "Hey…"

"Riku." Roxas sat up and watched as Riku took a seat on the couch next to the sofa. "It's rare to see you here."

"I haven't been here for a long time," Riku said as he looked around. Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah. Since you've become homophobic," Roxas said with stern tone. Riku smiled weakly. "What is it?" Roxas asked. Riku held the book in his hand firmly. Roxas saw the book and quirked his eyebrow. "Is that your father's gay book?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I want to give it to uh…" Riku forgot the name, seriously.

"Sora."

"Huh?"

"You want to give to my new brother, Sora," Roxas said. Riku gulped. "I knew the guy was you." Roxas sighed, ran his hand over his hair. "You haven't changed."

"Where is he?" Riku asked to avoid from something bad to happen. Roxas stared.

"Upstairs," Roxas replied. Riku nodded. He waited for a few minutes before he excused himself and went upstairs. It took him not a long time to find the brunet's room thanks to a singing voice. He stood before the door of a room where the voice is coming from.

'_I didn't know he can sing,'_ Riku thought and without him realizing it, he knocked the door.

"Who is it?" the voice asked at the same time the door opened and revealed the brunet. Riku held his breathe. He was stunned, speechless and shocked as he stared at half-naked brunet. The brunet was only wearing a brown boxer. "Y-You!" Sora stammered then looked down at himself before he looked at Riku and blushed red. He shrieked.

-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kick---um---yours but I was just surprised!" Sora said before he bowed many times again before Riku. The famous young man smiled weakly and painfully.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize," Riku said. Sora gulped and blushed red.

"I told you to wear clothe all the time," Roxas said. Sora pouted.

"I never thought someone would like to see me," Sora mumbled. Roxas sighed. "S-So um, why do you want to see me?" Sora asked as he watched Riku. He could not believe that the handsome Riku wanted to see him after all that had happened. When he remembered that Riku had burned his favorite book, he frowned. Riku saw the frown. He quickly took out his book and showed it to the brunet.

"Here," Riku said. Sora blinked. He stared at the book with his wide blue eyes before he looked at Riku in shock. "It's a copy of Your Are The Only One."

"With Mr. Riku's signature in it," Roxas added. Riku nodded. Suddenly, Sora squealed.

"R-Really? Oh my god! Thank you very much!" Sora exclaimed as he took the book from Riku. He checked inside to find Mr. Riku's signature then hugged the book tightly. A huge smile formed over his adorable face. Riku could not help but to stare. "Thank you very much---um…" Sora really did not know the handsome young man's name.

"Riku," Roxas said. Sora blinked. "His name is Riku." There was a moment of silent in the house until a shriek echoed.

"Y-You're Riku!? You're the author of this book!?"

"It's not me. It's my father. He used my name," Riku said. Sora stared at Riku in shock.

"T-Then…why did you burn his book? It's your father's book!" Sora said. Riku frowned and crossed his arms.

"Because I hate homo," Riku said. Sora gulped.

"But you shouldn't have burned it. It's your father's hard work," Sora said softly, is feeling sad. Riku stared at the brunet.

"Whatever. I hate homo," Riku said. Sora frowned.

"Well, um, thanks for the book," Sora said before he excused himself and ran upstairs. A moment of silent in the living room. Riku and Roxas were staring at each other.

"I have to see Kairi," Riku said. Roxas nodded and watched Roxas excused himself and left.

"Sigh. Idiot."

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"A what?"

"Singing contest!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm joining the singing contest!" A huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Have you registered?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

"I don't know where the place is. I mean, I know where the registration will be held but I don't know where this location is," Sora said.

"Where's the place?"

"Uh…I think it's Mickey Mall," Sora replied. Roxas coughed. "A-Are you all right?"

"Hmm. Just, my neck is ticklish," Roxas said. Sora frowned.

"You've been sick for three days already," Sora said. Roxas smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should ask Namine to take me there," Sora said. Roxas shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll manage. The mall isn't that far from here anyway," Roxas said.

"Okay…" Sora is unsure. He did not want to worsen Roxas' health.

"What time will the registration start?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, it's from 10 AM to 10 PM," Sora replied. Roxas nodded. Slowly, he stood up and weakly went upstairs followed by Sora who was worried about his younger brother. He watched in concern as Roxas changed his clothe. Once Roxas finished, together, they went to the mall, which took ten minutes from their house.

Upon arrival at destination, there are so many people gathering outside of the mall. Since he two twin-alike brothers are short, seriously, they did not know what is going. Sora tried to find out by jumping but to no avail, he is still short. Giving up, he sighed and went back to Roxas' side. Worry is killing him especially when he noticed Roxas' face had gotten paler than before.

"Maybe we should go home," Sora said. "There are so many peoples here."

"When's the closed day of the registration?" Roxas asked weakly. Sora bowed. "Then we shouldn't waste more time. We must get you register."

"But Roxas, your health…"

"I'm still alive, Sora," Roxas said firmly. Sora bit his bottom lip. "Let's go. We'll go through this crowd slowly," Roxas said, smiled. Sora nodded and carefully followed Roxas. He watched over Roxas for the whole time as they walked through busy crowd. Somehow, along the way, he lost Roxas. Panic, he looked around for the blonde.

"Roxas? Roxas!"

-

"I can't believe I'm here," Riku said as he stared at the crowds standing on line before him.

"I'm so happy that you decided to help me, Riku!" his father said. Riku groaned.

'_This is all Kairi's fault! She forced me to help this old man!'_ Riku thought.

"Signing session will start in ten minutes. You can take a walk if you want," his father said.

"I'm good. I don't want to be stomped by those fans of yours," Riku said. His father chuckled.

"Suit yourself, son."

Riku sighed. He glanced at the crowds, flinched when he realized they were all homo-fan. Some of them could even be gay themselves. This made Riku want to puke. He was about to hide himself by looking elsewhere but the crowd when then he spotted someone very familiar among the crowd. The said someone is the brunet named Sora and the brunet looked trouble. Then the brunet saw him and ran towards him regardless the guards trying to stop him. The brunet cried as he hugged Riku.

"H-Hey! G-Get away from me!" Riku felt shiver upon the contact and quickly pushed Sora. The brunet sobbed on the floor.

"Oh my. Are you all right?" Riku's father as he knelt before Sora.

"It's my brother. H-He's gone," Sora said.

"Brother? You mean Roxas?" Sora sobbed harder.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I-I was following him t-then he's gone! I'm worried! H-He's sick and n-now…"

"Calm down, boy. Don't worry, we'll find your brother," Riku's father said, rubbing Sora's back.

"But I don't know where he is. W-What if he's fainted? He's not feeling well…"

"I'll ask the Guards to look for him," Riku said and after he received a nod from his father, he left. Sora swallowed.

"Now…" Riku's father smiled at the brunet. "Nice to meet you, Sora."

-

'_Geh…I hope Sora's not crying like a baby right now,'_ Roxas thought while holding up a cup of hot coffee. He looked at the crowds who were still gathering in front of the mall. He was sitting on the bus stop located just opposite of the mall. His head is throbbing loud inside his head. Then he looked at the person sitting next to him. A redhead-haired young man and this redhead was the person who had saved him from being stomped by the crowds. "Thanks."

"Hmm?" the redhead looked at him. "Oh. You're welcome." The redhead glanced at the crowds. "You should be careful. Nowadays, the crowds are getting wilder."

"What are they doing anyway?" Roxas asked.

"They're getting Mr. Riku's signature," the redhead replied. Roxas frowned. "The signing starts." Roxas watched as the crowds formed a line. Each of them had newly released book in their arms. "Ehhh…I just hope Mr. Riku sign those books as quickly as possible. The registration will be closed soon."

"…Registration? For what?"

"For singing contest," the redhead said. Roxas blinked. "Well…maybe I should tell you. Actually, the Organization Band sponsored the singing contest. The band is apparently looking for a new member right now. But at this rate, I don't think many people will be able to register on time…meaning less talented people to join."

"...My brother will be joining the singing contest," Roxas said.

"Really? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I lost him," Roxas replied. The redhead sighed.

"Roxas!" They turned their attention to Riku who is running towards them.

"Hey Riku!" the redhead greeted cheerfully. Roxas quirked his eyebrow.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Singer Hunting," Axel, the redhead, replied. Riku rolled his eyes before he looked at Roxas.

"So you're actually here," Riku said.

"I found him fainted among the crowd. Have to pull him out before they kill him," Axel said.

"I see." Riku looked at Roxas again. "Sora's looking for you."

"Where is he?" Roxas asked.

"He's with my father," Riku replied. Roxas coughed. He then stood up.

"Wait, you're still weak!"

"I'm fine," Roxas said and smiled at Axel. "I have to see my brother before he lose his tears."

"T-Then…let me come with you!" Axel exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let me come with you! You said your brother wants to sign up for the Singing Contest, right. I can help him," Axel said. Roxas stared at the redhead in amaze.

"Fine."

-

Roxas could not believe of what he is seeing right now. There, by the table, Sora is talking animatedly with Riku's father without any trouble. He thought, if Sora loses him, the brunet would be crying as if it is the end of the world. Apparently, he was wrong. He shook his head, smiled weakly as he approached the brunet.

"R-Roxas!" Sora saw him and in a second, he hugged him. "Roxas, y-you're here!" Tears formed at the corner of the brunet's eyes. "I-I thought I lost you already…"

"Idiot," Roxas said as he smacked the back of Sora's head. Sora whined.

"W-What was that for?"

"For having a great time while I was in pain," Roxas said. Sora gulped.

"I'm sorry! I-I really don't know that you're fainted! I was following you but when I didn't find you anywhere, I started to get panic a-and luckily there's…" Sora glanced at Riku's father and blushed red. "Um, I kinda…forgot…" Roxas smiled weakly, ruffled Sora's hair.

"It's okay. At least you're not crying like a baby," Roxas said, laughed when Sora pouted cutely. "Anyway…" Roxas coughed.

"R-Roxas…m-maybe we should go home. You're not feeling well," Sora said. Roxas shook his head. He grasped Sora's hand then pulled the brunet towards Riku and a redhead young man.

"Sora, this is Axel." Sora looked at Axel, blinked then widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh my GOD!" Sora covered his mouth. "Y-You're Axel from Organization Band!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas blinked then looked at embarrassed-Axel.

"You're one of the members?" Roxas asked. Axel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Vocal," Axel said. Roxas suddenly felt dizzy. "H-Hey!" Axel caught the blonde before he collapsed. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried. Roxas gulped and nodded weakly.

"Just dizzy," Roxas replied. _'Well, never expected he is the vocal.' _Then he glanced at worried Sora. "Why don't you register your name, Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah! You can register your name from me," Axel said. Sora's eyes widened. "I can tell our manager about you and he'll enter your name in the participant's name."

"Oh my god…So it is true! Dreams do come true if you kept praying every night!" Sora excitedly jumped and down before he hugged Axel. Roxas smiled in satisfaction. Riku's father clapped his hands, congratulating Sora. Riku just stared at the happy brunet, feeling weird.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

Early morning, Riku drove his car to get his girlfriend. Together, they headed for their school. He parked his car at student's car park. After locking the door, he and Kairi went into the school building, where they met Sora and his friends. The brunet was talking happily and cheerfully with them. Upon seeing Riku and Kairi, Sora grinned and waved his hand.

"Riku! Kairi!"

"Morning Sora!" Kairi greeted.

"Morning!" Sora chirped happily. Kairi giggled.

"You look so happy, Sora," Kairi said. Sora nodded.

"My dream comes true yesterday! Not only did I get a copy of Mr. Riku's book, I also met Axel and got myself register into the singing contest!" Sora exclaimed, beamed cutely.

"Really? That's great! Congratulation!" Kairi exclaimed as she shook Sora's hand. Sora blushed red in embarrassment.

"Thanks,' Sora said then looked at Riku. "Thanks for finding Roxas yesterday, Riku."

"Hmm."

"Sora, let's go! Class will start in any second!"

"Eh! Okay! Wait for me!" Sora smiled at Riku and Kairi, bowed and said, "See you later!" then he ran after his friends.

"He's so…cheerful," Kairi said. Riku humped. "What? You don't like him?"

"No, that's not it," Riku said. Kairi tilted her head. Riku sighed. "It's a pity that he likes gay book…I really want to be his friend." Kairi chuckled. "What? I'm serious!"

"I never thought our famous Riku would love to be naïve brunet's friend," Kairi said, smirked. "So, what's about him that attract you and made you want to be his friend? Hmmm?" Kairi asked. Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I just want to be his friend," Riku said. Kairi smiled wide.

"Come on, Riku. You can just ask him to be your friend!"

"But he likes gay…"

"Riku!" Kairi frowned. Riku flinched. "What's matter is the inside! Not his hobby!" The lady pinched Riku's cheek.

"H-Hey!"

"Hehehehe. Come on. Let's go to our class," Kairi said. Riku pouted before he smiled and kissed Kairi on lips.

"Let's."

-

"What are you reading, Sora? Tell me it's not the gay book," Sora's friend, the blonde, asked.

"Nope, not Mr. Riku's novel. It's Minnie Fashion Magazine," Sora replied as he showed the magazine to his friend.

"Oh my god…you're gay!" his friend shrieked. Sora's eyes widened.

"What? NO!" Sora hit his friend's arm with the book. "I'm not gay!"

"T-Then why are you reading that magazine!?"

"I was just finding some clothe for my performance on this Saturday!" Sora stated. His friend blinked.

"Performance?"

"Don't tell me you're forgotten!" Sora frowned. His friend is still blinking. "I participate the contest, remember?"

"Ohhhhh yeeaaahhh!"

"Right! I want to buy some clothe for that day," Sora said before he continued to read the magazine. "But I can't decide which one…"

"Of course you can't. Those clothes are mainly for girls, Sora," said his other friend. Sora frowned cutely. "Why don't you just buy clothe suit your song on this Saturday?"

"Yeah, Zidane's right! What genre your song would be on this Saturday?"

"It's Pop! And I get to sing Dreams Come True by Hey! Say! JUMP!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"You've got to be kidding me! Shit, that song is the best!"

"I know! I was so lucky when I got the song during registration with Axel. Siggghhh…" Sora smiled dreamily. His friends exchanged look before they chuckled. "W-What?"

"You're really into this one, huh?"

"Of course! It's been my dream to become a singer," Sora replied, smiling widely.

"Well, my friend, good luck!"

"Thanks Tidus."

"No problem, partner! If you need any help, just ask me," Tidus said. Sora nodded, felt so happy because he had such nice that he hugged both Tidus and Zidane.

"I told you, he's gay!" Riku hissed as he watched Sora hugging Tidus and Zidane. Kairi shook her head. While carrying a tray of their lunch, both Riku and Kairi approached Sora's table. The three had broke their hug and looked up at Riku and Kairi.

"Yo Riku!" Tidus greeted. Riku smiled weakly, feeling uneasy.

"Hey Kairi," Zidane greeted. Kairi nodded, put down her tray on the table and took a seat next to him.

"Hello Riku! Hello Kairi!" Sora greeted happily.

"Hey guys. You don't mind if we eat here, do you?" Kairi asked.

"No, it's okay! There are more empty spaces here," Sora replied. Kairi smiled beautifully. She looked at her uneasy boyfriend, sighed and forced Riku to sit down next to her, as well as next to Sora. Riku scooted closer to Kairi, away from Sora.

"Jeez Riku, you're still against that matter, huh?" Tidus asked. Riku frowned. "Seriously, Sora's not like that."

"Huh? What me?" Sora asked. Riku glared at Tidus, daring him to say anything. Tidus smirked.

"Riku is Anti-Homo," Tidus said. Sora's eyes widened then stared at Riku in shock. "He dislikes anyone who likes gay and gay peoples." If possible, Sora's eyes widened more than before.

"You think I'm gay?" Sora asked. Riku looked elsewhere. "Idiot Riku!" Sora suddenly shouted, startling everyone. "I'm not gay!"

"…You like gay novel."

"I like the story plot!" Sora stated.

"Right…" Riku is not confident. Sora frowned, crossed his arms then pouted cutely.

"Stupid Riku for thinking that. Just because I read gay novel, doesn't mean I'm gay. What a short-minded Riku," Sora mumbled but enough for Riku to hear. Tidus, Zidane and Kairi watched in amuse and interest as Riku stared at Sora in shock. Riku then stand up all of sudden, causing the chair fell back on the floor. Sora looked up at Riku who was glaring at him intently. He tried not to squeak when he saw Riku's intense aqua eyes.

"For all I know, those who read gay novel are gay!" Riku claimed before he walked out of the cafeteria. There was a silent moment in the cafeteria until Sora broke it by pouting.

"Sora, I'm really sorry about Riku," Kairi said, smiling weakly. Sora shook his head.

"That's okay. He's just stupid," Sora said. Tidus, Zidane and Kairi sweatdropped. "Very stupid."

-

Later that afternoon, after school, Riku sent Kairi home. After that, he went to Mickey Mall to buy something important. He headed for the second floor of the mall, a Clothe Shop. He checked some clothes in Ladies Section, ignoring a squeal from some girls in the same section. He frowned when he did not see anything that catches his attention. Cursing, he decided to give up when he spotted someone.

"You…" Riku glared at Sora who was shocked to find Riku. Then the brunet frowned. He ignored Riku and walked pass the famous boy. Riku, somehow, watched Sora walked around the Ladies Section while checking some clothes. _'What is he doing?'_ Riku thought when Sora picked up one dress and tested it in front of the mirror. _'Shit…is he really gay!?'_

"Stop staring at me, will you?" Sora snapped Riku.

"You are really gay," Riku said. Sora startled then frowned.

"I'm not gay!"

"You're testing that dress! It's obvious a gay people loves to test girl's clothe!"

"So what if I'm testing it!? It doesn't mean I'm gay!" Sora shouted. "Besides, I was just trying to some clothe for my performance this Saturday."

"Performance?"

"The singing contest," Sora replied as he tested another dress again. Riku groaned, flinched and sweatdropped every time Sora tried a new dress.

"That's it," Riku said and with determination, he dragged the unwilling brunet out of the Ladies Section to the Gentleman Section.

"What are you doing!? I need to find a perfect clothe for my performance!"

"First, you're not a girl to find perfect clothe in Ladies Section. Second, you're not a girl to find perfect clothe in Ladies Section. And third, you're not a girl to find perfect clothe in Ladies Section," Riku said. Sora blinked.

"Those three are the same!"

"Exactly! Seriously, you're a guy! Get some clothe from guy's section!" Riku stated. Sora frowned.

"But I'm not good in choosing guy's clothe," Sora said.

"And you're good in choosing girl's clothe?"

"No, not good in that either," Sora said. Riku groaned.

"Come on. Let me help you," Riku said. Sora stared at the famous Riku in shock before he grinned and nodded happily.

"Thank you!"

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

'_I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that!'_ Riku groaned in frustration then stomped his study table. _'This is all because of that stupid brunet! If I hadn't been busy choosing some clothe for him, I would have bought the present!'_

"_I can't believe you forgot to buy the present! It's our third anniversary!" Kairi said in disappointment tone. _

"_I'm really sorry. I was going to buy you something but---"_

"_No but! I can't believe this! You are as stupid as Sora said, Riku!" Kairi said before she hanged up. Riku flinched at a clanging sound and frowned. Angry, he threw the phone out from the window. _

'_Damn. Our date ruined because I forgot to buy present. And it was all thanks to that stupid brunet.'_

"Are you all right, Riku?" his father asked.

"Hmm…" Riku replied heavy-heartedly.

"…Were you having a fight with Kairi just now?"

"No. She's just disappointed on me because I forgot to buy her a present," Riku said. His father smiled weakly.

"That's the first time. You've never forgot to buy present during anniversary," his father said.

"Yes. And it was all thanks to the stupid brunet," Riku said.

"Brunet? You mean Sora?"

"Don't mention his name…" Riku hissed. His father chuckled then took a seat next to him.

"What happened?" His father asked. Riku looked at his father for a very long time before he sighed.

"Can you believe that someone as GAY as him did not know how to choose some clothe for his performance this Saturday? Well he didn't know anything at all so I have to help him to choose a perfect clothe for him and damn it, it took a whole DAY that I forgot to buy something for Kairi!" Riku heaved after he shouted loudly. He sighed a moment later then closed his eyes to calm himself.

"I didn't know that you've becoming nicer to gay-lover," his father said. Riku looked at his father in shock. "I mean, usually you would ignore those gay-lover."

"I'm not," Riku said. His father smiled weakly. "Besides, he said he's not a gay-lover."

"Oh?" Riku nodded. He did not miss his father's smirk. "Oh well. Why don't you explain to Kairi that you're actually helping Sora for his performance this Saturday. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Hopefully. If she ever wants to speak to me again."

-

"E-Ehhh?"

"It's true. Riku forgot to give present for Kairi. Kairi was pissed off," Namine said as she poured a jug of juice into Sora's glass.

"That's the first," Roxas said while lying on the sofa. He is still in weak condition but better than before. "What did Riku say?"

"She said Riku told her that he was busy yesterday that he forgot to buy her present," Namine said. Sora gulped. If he remembered clearly, yesterday, Riku was with him to choose some clothe for his performance this Saturday.

'_Could it be that he went there to buy Kairi's present…?'_ Sora bit his bottom lip. _'But he helped me instead…'_

"Sora?" Roxas noticed Sora's expression changed.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded quickly.

"I'm fine!" Sora said then grinned. Roxas quirked his eyebrow. "Um, I have to practice. See you guys tomorrow morning. Night." The blood-related-siblings watched as Sora went upstairs.

"Is Sora all right?" Namine asked, worried.

"Dunno…"

-

'_What should I do? This is all my fault. If I have not being so retarded, Riku wouldn't have helped me and got scolded by Kairi!'_ Sora sobbed. _'I-If they break up…it would be all my fault…'_

"Sora, are you all right??" Tidus asked, worried when he saw his friend crying.

"I-I'm fine," Sora said as he wiped his tears.

"But you're crying…is there something wrong?" Zidane asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just…some dirt…" Sora sniffed and wiped his tears rougher. At this moment, Riku entered his class. Heading towards his seat, Riku's eyes immediately fell upon the brunet. He did not miss the tears those were flowing from the brunet's eyes. He ignored the brunet and took a sit on his seat. He heard the brunet choked and sniffed loud.

"S-Sora…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sora suddenly said without direction. Everyone stunned. "I-I'm really sorry!" the brunet cried then dashed out of the classmates at the exact time his class teacher entered.

"…What the hell…was that Sora?" the teacher asked. The students nodded. "What happened? Why is he crying?"

"We don't know. He suddenly said he was sorry," replied one of Riku's classmates. The teacher sighed.

"Someone get him back here. The class wills starts sooner," she said. "Riku, you get him."

"Huh? Why me?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"You're the class President, so you go get him," the teacher said. Riku grunted. Unwillingly, he walked out of the classroom and looked for a certain brunet.

-

'_Stupid brunet. Why is he crying, that stupid brunet. I'm the one who should be crying because of him!'_ Riku cursed silently. Then he heard a sob sounds nearby. He looked at the stairs leading to the first floor. Slowly, he walked backwards and saw someone sitting under the stairs. It took him not more than a second to figure out who the person is. Sighing, he approached the person and tapped his shoulder.

The person shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sora shouted, is on his knees. Riku stared at the brunet in shock. Sora slowly raised his face and looked up at Riku. His blue eyes widened. "R-Riku…" Tears swelled at the corner of his eyes.

"What…Why are you crying?" Riku asked. Sora gulped then slowly stood up to face Riku. He wiped his tears slowly.

"I-I'm sorry," Sora said. Riku blinked. "I, um, Namine told me that Kairi…was mad at you…"

"…Oh." Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take your day that time. If I knew, I wouldn't let you to help me…" Sora mumbled, tried his hard not to cry. At first, Riku was feeling kinda glad when he saw the brunet is crying in guilt. His heart roared in satisfaction because the brunet is guilty for ruining his date. However, after seeing the brunet who is trying to hold himself from crying for a long time, his heart started to scream in agony.

'_Why is he crying? I'm the one who should be crying! He ruined my date, so I should be happy to see him this miserable! But why me instead!?'_ "Look---"

"I'm really sorry!" Sora bowed. "I'm really sorry! I promised I'd make it up for you!"

"What?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure Kairi would forgive you!"

"W-Wha?"

"Yes! I bet she'll like it!" Soras nodded and smiled widely despite his tears are flowing fast from the corner of his eyes. "I bet she would love it."

"What…are you talking about?"

"Riku, what is your and Kairi's favorite song?" Sora asked. Riku blinked, surprised about Sora's sudden change attitude.

"Uh…Dreams Come True," Riku replied. Sora's eyes sparkled.

"Luck is on my side! This is great!" Sora exclaimed. "All right! I'll try my best and hopefully it will work out!"

'_What is he talking about!? He's driving me crazy!'_ Riku really wanted to scream. The brunet was talking about something he could not understand. Giving up, Riku tried to forget about whatever had happened. "Look, let's go back to classroom. The teacher is waiting."

"Oh okay. Sorry again," Sora said, blushing red. Riku could not help but to smile. Instinctively, he grasped Sora's hand.

"Let's go."

-

"Axel!"

"What?" Axel looked slightly annoy as he put off earphone. He looked at his friend who frowning at him. "Whaaat?"

"Where's the list of the participant?" Axel rummaged through his desk and handed two pieces of papers to his friend. "Thanks. So, all the participants name are here?" Axel nodded.

"Yup. All together, there are 60 participants. Thirty will be kick out on the first round then finalist twelve will be competing next two months which decide the real winner," Axel said.

"The winner will become our second vocalist," his friend said. Axel nodded. "I heard you met one of the participants."

"Yeah. I helped him register before the closed time," Axel replied.

"So, how is it?" his friend asked as he sat in front of Axel. The redhead looked at his Mohawk-haired friend.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…you have the best ear among us, Axel. So I bet you knew whether he's qualified just by hearing his voice."

"…Well…to tell the truth…" Axel pursed his lip. "I don't think he'll make it to the finalist."

"Aww…poor him." Axel chuckled. "What's his name anyway?"

"…Sora."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"You what---cough!"

"R-Roxas." Namine patted her twin brother's back. Roxas waved his hand then looked at Sora in shock.

"What do you mean you want to make extra performance?"

"Just for a few minutes! I want to…save Riku and Kairi," Sora said.

"What?"

"Their relationship!"

"Why would you want to help someone you hated?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"W-Well…b-because I ruined their relationship…" Sora muttered. Roxas and Namine blinked, exchanged look before they looked at Sora.

"Sora…don't tell me…"

"Y-Yes. I-I just didn't know he was supposed to buy Kairi's present…" Sora said.

"Goodness…" Namine had her mouth covered.

"So you want to make it up for them," Roxas said. Sora nodded.

"I couldn't help but to feel guilty…" Sora said, biting his bottom lip. Roxas stared at Sora intently. It pissed him off that Sora was trying to help someone he hated. "P-Please Roxas…" Sora begged his brother.

"Even if you ask me…I don't know how to do it," Roxas asked.

"Yeah. We're not managing the contest, Sora," Namine said. Sora sighed.

"What should I do? I really want to help them," Sora said.

"…Why don't you ask Axel?" Roxas suggested. Sora's eyes widened.

"A-Axel? That famous vocalist!?"

"Yeah! Maybe he can help you!"

"B-But I don't know him that much!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then ask Riku since he knows him," Roxas said. Sora gulped.

"I don't know…I don't want to have anything to do with Riku until this Saturday…" Sora said. Roxas and Namine sighed. "Wait. Maybe I can ask him!" Sora suddenly said.

"Who?"

"Mr. Riku!"

-

Riku was surprised to see Sora, who came to his house. What surprised him more was that Sora wanted to see his father, not him - to his disappointment. Actually, the handsome Riku had been trying to become the brunet's friend, for who knows why, but so far, it did not go as well as he wanted it to be. "Why do you want to see my father?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"U-Um, I need his help," Sora said. Riku quirked his eyebrow.

"His help?" Sora nodded. "What help?"

"I-I can't tell you," Sora said. Riku frowned.

"Whatever." Riku went to get his father and returned with the sleepy old man.

"Eh? Sora? What are you doing here?" Riku's father asked. Sora fidgeted, looked at Riku and his father in nervousness.

"U-Um…" Sora glanced at Riku and of course, Riku saw this.

"Fine. I'll go away," Riku said, snorted before he left. He did not miss what Sora said to him before he went back to his room.

"S-Sorry."

"Tch."

"Sorry about Riku. He's been bad mood," Riku's father said. Sora shook his head. "Now, what is it, Sora?"

"Um…"

-

Two days before the contest, Sora and healthy Roxas went to school together. The brunet happily handed over some tickets to his new friends and this included, surprisingly, Riku. "I hope you'll come!" Sora said.

"I'll try…if I'm not busy," Riku said, feeling heavyhearted because Kairi had ignored her for almost five days.

"Please come, Riku! I really want you to come!" Sora begged. He used his ultra-puppy-blue-eyes on Riku, who jerked a bit.

"Okay! Okay! I'll come j-just don't get too close one me…" Riku said as he leaned away from closing-in-brunet. He released a sigh of relief when Sora pulled himself away and grinned widely.

"Great! I think that's all," Sora said then beamed in proud. Riku could not help but to stare. "You know, I really, really want you to come, Riku." Sora smiled softly.

"Oh…" A warm feeling crept up on his cheeks.

"Let's go, Sora. We're going to be late," Roxas said.

"Oh okay! Catch you later, Riku!" And Riku watched as Roxas pulled excited brunet away from him.

'_Okay…that was weird.'_

-

The day of the contest has finally come. Since Roxas has fully recovered, he volunteered himself to become Sora's manager who would be taking care of everything Sora needed. After bidding Namine, they both went to the backstage where there are the rest of the participants. They were all giving a cold look at them as the two of them walked in front of them.

"They're not friendly…" Roxas mumbled as he sent a glare at all of them.

"I wonder why," Sora said.

"Sora!" Axel waved his arm. The participants gasped upon seeing Axel.

"A-Axel!" Sora's heart beat fast as Axel approached them.

"Hey, uncle told me everything already," Axel said. Sora gulped. "And don't worry. I'll help you. I've told the manager and he gave a green light."

"R-Really? Thank you!" Sora bowed in gratitude many times.

"Are you sure? It won't be a trouble, right?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"No worries. Sora did say that the extra won't be long, right?" Axel asked. Sora nodded. "Then it's no problem. Besides, Sora is the last contestant tonight, so no problem at all."

"…Thanks in advance," Roxas said. Axel grinned.

"Now then!" Axel turned to face all the participants. "All participants, good luck! Sing well! And a little advice from our Drummer – Sing from your heart!" Axel exclaimed. The participants roared in determination including Sora. "Good luck," Axel said before he excused himself and left. Sora heaved.

"I hope I'll make it to the enxt round," Sora said.

"Don't worry. I'll pray for you," Roxas said. Sora smiled. He closed his eyes in soft way.

"I'm ready."

Meanwhile, at the seats, Riku was already at the place and one could see he was not in good mood. Riku was frowning, very badly. He had his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against his seat. Next to him is Namine who was smiling weakly every time she looked at Riku. Then next to Namine is Kairi, who much less the same as Riku, is frowning.

The two had been frowning ever since they found out that certain energetic brunet had invited their boy and girlfriend to the concert. Moreover, they have the same seats close to each other. Riku silently cursed at the brunet for setting him up. He was disappointed. He thought that if he comes to the concert, he could at least forget about whatever had happened between him and Kairi. But once again, the brunet ruined it all.

"I can't wait for Sora to sing!" Namine said.

"When is his turn?" Kairi asked.

"I heard he's the last one," Namine replied. Riku groaned. "Oh look! Axel!"

"Hello everybody!" Axel spoke while microphone closed to his mouth. The fans cheered loudly behind. "My name is Axel, the vocalist of Organization. Of course, you knew that already," Axel said and laughed with his fans. "Now, first of all, I would like to thank to all of you for coming all the way from your place to here. This concert probably wouldn't be as livelier as it should be if you don't come here!"

'_Idiot. He should be saying those after the concert,'_ Riku thought, frowning.

"…and the winner will be our band's second vocalist!" Axel exclaimed at the end of the speech. "Now, not to waste anymore time and I know some of you are getting bored of my speech…" Axel smirked at grunting Riku. "Let the contest begin! First participator, Hikaru Tohma!"

So, the singing contest began as smoothly as Axel wanted. His friends and he were listening to the participants carefully. They rated them according to their ability to bring the song and they way they expressed it by singing. Forty participants had sung their songs and twenty more left. Axel did not waste more time as he let the next participant to sing without rest time. He wanted to finish the contest as quickly as possible aside from the fact that he cannot wait for Sora's surprise for Riku.

"And finally, we've come to the end; let's welcome our last participant, Sora!" One of the Organization members exclaimed as Sora stepped up to the stage. Riku sighed in relief.

"Finally. After this, I can go home," Riku said. Namine chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I doubt you can go home after this," Namine said. Riku blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ladies and gentleman, Sora!" The Organization member ran to the backstage and the background music started. A couple of back up peoples were lining behind the curtain. Sora is standing at the middle with the performers and dancers. Riku watched as Sora tapped his foot following the rhythm of the music. The brunet brought up his microphone closed to his mouth and opening his mouth, he sang.

Wrong.

"Before I start to song, I would like to dedicate this song to my two new friends," Sora said. Instantly the background song behind made an ugly sound. Riku quirked his eyebrow. The crowds behind were whispering. "My new friends…Riku and Kairi." Both Riku and Kairi stunned. "I found out that the two of them really love this song and in fact, this song is their song." Sora gulped as he looked at shocked Riku. "This song…in fact, requested by Riku to be dedicated towards Kairi as a present for their anniversary."

'_What!?'_

"What?" Kairi startled then looked at shocked Riku in shock. "Is it true?" Kairi asked. Riku was flabbergasted, confused and surprised. He did not remember ever requested Sora to sing the song for Kairi.

"I-I…"

"That's sweet…" Kairi said. Riku stared at Kairi in surprise.

"Eh?"

"That's very sweet, Riku. I thought you've forgotten about the present but you're lying, weren't you? You've been planning this, weren't you?" Kairi asked, smiling sweetly. Riku gulped then looked at grinning Sora.

"Uh…yeah…" Riku replied, unsure. Kairi squealed and in a second, she was in Riku's arms.

"Oh Riku! I love you! I'm sorry for doubting you!" Kairi said and wiped her tears. Riku shook his head. He pulled his girlfriend for a deep kiss before he hugged her. With Kairi still in his arms, he looked up at Sora and muttered.

"_Thank you."_

Sora beamed and with a clap of hand, the music started again. Riku and Kairi broke the hug and watched Sora singing on the stage, with their hand lock. Occasionally, Kairi would kiss Riku's cheek and rested her head on Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled wide and wider when he thought what had happened in just ten minutes.

A miracle.

Done by the brunet.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"I can't believe you get sick at this time of month," Roxas said as he placed a cold towel on Sora's head.

"I don't want this either!" Sora whined.

"Sigh. Sorry. It must be my fault for letting you get near me all the time when I was sick," Roxas said. Sora shook his head then coughed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Sora said and heaved. "Luckily the next contest will be next month…"

"You should thanks to Axel for extending the date," Roxas said. Sora pouted. "But hey, congratulation for making it to the top thirty." Sora grinned widely despite his chest is hurting. "I still wonder how you got to the top thirty. I mean, your voice wasn't that great anyway…" The brunet whined. "Just kidding, just kidding."

"Cough. Um, how's Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked. Roxas frowned. "I didn't see after the contest end last time."

"They're good. Together now."

"Really? That's great," Sora said, beamed in proud. Roxas silently cursed because Sora cared about other peoples than himself. Moreover, he cursed at Riku for not thanking Sora for what the brunet had done for him. "Roxas…"

"Yes?" Roxas looked at the brunet who seemingly sleepy.

"Do you think…I'll have someone special to me?" Sora asked. Roxas blinked. "Riku and Kairi…they look so perfect. I'm so jealous…" The brunet smiled weakly and sleepily. "I wish I have someone special in my life…to be given special song from me…"

"Sora…" Roxas smiled. He ran his hand over the brunet's hairs and softly ruffled them. "You'll get that person someday Sora, someday." A smile crept up Sora's face.

"I'm glad…"

-

'_It's been two days. I wonder where he is…'_ Riku thought as he stared at the empty seat table in front of them. _'I really want to thank him for what he did…'_ A smile formed over his handsome face. Riku was happy because he and Kairi are finally back to lovers. Kairi has forgiven him for his mistake last time after he told the real story behind his forgets on buying present for Kairi. And it was all thanks to a certain brunet.

After school, Riku went up to meet Tidus and Zidane.

"Sora? Oh, he's sick," Tidus replied after Riku asked him.

"Sick? What happened?" Riku asked, somehow worried.

"Don't know. He's just sick. I think he got Roxas' fever," Tidus said. Riku bit his bottom lip. Saying thank you to Tidus, he left. Tidus glanced at Zidane. "Is it just me or Riku looks so worried just now."

"Beats me."

-

"_Actually, he asked your father to tell me to give him some extra time," Axel said to Riku. _

"_Really? So that's mean that time he was…"_

"_I guess so. He asked your father's help, just to make you and Kairi go back together."Riku bit his bottom lip. "He's really feeling guilty for what had happened to you nad Kairi. He said that because of him, you two almost break up."_

'_So that's what he was talking about…no wonder he asked me about our song,'_ _Riku thought and a soft smile formed over his face. 'That's very nice of him. I never thought about it.'_

"_Isn't he sweet?" Axel's friend said, grinning. Riku looked at him and nodded. He could not agree more. "I'm surprised that he managed to get to top thirty!"_

"_Yeah, me too," Axel said, scratching his head. "The others probably gave a high mark on him."_

"_I wonder who."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Riku asked. Axel blinked before he chuckled. _

"_You see Riku, Axel here thought that Sora won't make it to the top thirty because he has not a very good voice," Axel's friend said and got nudged by Axel. _

"_Shut up Demyx."_

"_Really? I thought he has a nice voice," Riku said. Axel and Demyx stared at Riku in shock before they laughed. "What?"_

"_Oh my god! Riku has just praised someone he hates!"_

"_W-What? I don't hate him!"_

"_Oh really? You hate gay-lover, Riku," Axel said. Riku frowned. _

"_He's not a gay-lover. He just likes the story plot," Riku said. _

"_Ohhh? I thought you said gay-lover is those who love to read gay novel," Axel teased. Riku blushed red. _

"_W-Whatever. Anyway, where is he?" Riku asked. _

"_He went home already. Said need a rest," Demyx replied. Riku sighed. _

'_Guess I'll see him tomorrow.'_

-

After he sent Kairi home, he met Roxas on the way towards his house. He gave a ride for the blonde who was walking with foot. At first, the blonde kindly rejected his kindness but after Riku brought up about Sora, the blonde instantly get into the handsome Riku's car. They both stay silent as Riku drove his car towards the Roxas' house.

"I heard he's sick," Riku said to kill the silent.

"Yeah."

"Is he all right?" Riku asked. Roxas arched his eyebrow as he looked at Riku in confusion.

"Are you worried about him?" Roxas asked and did not miss Riku's face turning red little by little. "That's the first." Riku groaned.

"Why is everyone kept saying that? I'm not that heartless, you know," Riku said. Roxas chuckled softly.

"Yeah right. Dumping someone after he becomes Anti-Homo is not heartless at all," Roxas said. Riku gulped, gripped the car wheel tightly. "Sigh. He'll be fine if he takes a good rest."

"Oh…" They did not say anything after that and soon they reached the destination. Riku parked his car outside and together with Roxas they entered the house. Namine greeted them with her sweet smile and lead Riku to upstairs after Roxas told her. Without knocking the door first, Namine opened the door followed by Riku. They walked over to Sora's bed and there, on the bed, Riku saw sleeping Sora.

"Roxas said please keep it quick. He really wants Sora to have a good rest," Namine said. Riku nodded and watched as Namine excused herself before he looked at the brunet. He took a sit on the chair provided and silent.

'_Now what should I do?'_ Riku wondered.

"Riku?"

"-gulp- You're awake," Riku leaned closer. "How are you?" he asked. Sora smiled.

"Not bad," Sora replied. Riku smiled weakly.

"I…uh, thank you," Riku said. "Thank you for all you did to bring me and Kairi back together." He took a deep breathe then said again, "And sorry for all those rude words I've said to you."

"Riku…" Sora slowly reached for Riku's hand and squeezed it. This startled the famous young man completely. "It's okay. I'm not mad at all," Sora said.

"…Thank you again," Riku said before he kissed Sora's hand. The brunet's face turned as red as blood.

"Ahem." They looked at the doorway and saw Roxas leaning by the doorframe. "Time's up," the blonde said.

"Aww…but I want to talk to Riku more," Sora whined. Riku arched his eyebrow.

"You need a good rest, Sora," Roxas said. Sora pouted.

"It's okay. We'll talk more once you're feeling better," Riku said. Sora looked at Riku then nodded and smiled cutely.

"Okay," Sora said. Riku patted Sora's hand then left. Roxas took a glance at Sora before he went downstairs. Riku still has not left the house.

"I thought I told you to be quick," Roxas said.

"It wasn't that long," Riku said. Roxas frowned. He stepped up before Riku and looked at him intently.

"Listen Riku…I don't want you to get close to Sora."

"…And why is that?"

"Because I don't want Sora to get hurt," Roxas said. "Especially by you." Riku gulped.

"Roxas, I just want to be his friend," Riku said. "Nothing more."

"That's what you said to me last time."

"That last time was a long time ago."

"Five years ago."

"Okay, five years ago." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and frowned very badly. Riku did not like that sight at all. "Sigh. What should I do to make you accept me as your brother's new friend?" Riku asked.

"You really want to be his friend?" Roxas asked. Riku nodded. "Then…" the blonde glanced elsewhere and thought deeply about this matter. He never expected Riku would really want to be his brother's friend. He never really like Riku since five year ago and would always ignore the famous guy. Now the guy wanted to become Sora's friend and Roxas is actually afraid the past would happen again.

"Then what?" Riku asked, waited patiently. Roxas looked at him with his pierce blue eyes.

"You can be Sora's friend but in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Never ever fall in love with Sora."

--


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"Riku!!!" The infamous young man turned around and saw his friend running towards him.

"Morning Sora," Riku greeted.

"Morning Riku!" Sora greeted back happily. Riku could not but to smile. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked as he looked around and did not see Riku's girlfriend.

"She got, uh, woman's problem," Riku replied. Sora blinked. "Period," Riku whispered.

"Ohh!" Sora covered his mouth before he giggled. "Must be hard being a girl."

"Tell me about it," Riku said and laughed together with Sora. "Anyway, let's go to our class. Class will start in any minute now."

"Okay!" Together, they headed for their first class.

It had been a week since Riku accepted Sora as the way he is. After becoming Sora's friend, for real and after getting permission from Roxas, Riku found out that he was right. He knew from the moment he met the brunet that he should become his friend and his instinct told him right. The brunet was fun to be friend with. He is energetic, cheerful and so innocent as if never been tainted before. He also found out that Sora really values friendship relationship.

The brunet is different. There was something about the brunet that caught his attention. Every time Riku looked at the brunet, he thought he saw a bright light around the brunet. A nice and comforting light and this light also eased his heart from all the trouble he has for that day. Every day with the brunet was like a new day for him.

Of course, despite all the good thing the brunet had, the brunet also has his weaknesses. Such as easily crying over small matter that caused by him. Like the first time Riku brought Sora for hangout. The brunet accidentally ate his food and started to apologize until everyone around them looked at their way. It was an embarrassing moment for Riku. As much as Riku wanted to scold the brunet, he could not do it because the brunet was so innocent.

"Eh? You have a boyfriend before?" Riku stared at Sora in shock during their lunchtime. Sora nodded.

"Yep! A few years ago, when I was around thirteen or something," Sora replied. Riku could not believe his ear at all. He was talking about his relationship with Kairi then asked the brunet whether he had some kind of special relationship with someone before. The brunet's reply shocked him.

"I thought you're not gay…" Riku said. Sora frowned.

"I'm not gay. I just like him," Sora said. Riku shook his head. Of course, loving a guy and being gay is completely a different thing.

"S-So, who is this guy?" Riku asked. Sora grinned widely.

"A very handsome and cool guy I have ever seen!" Sora exclaimed. Riku quirked his eyebrow. "His name is Hayner." Riku's eyes widened.

'_Hayner? That Hayner!?'_ "You don't mean that sea-salt-addicted-Hayner, are you?" Riku asked. Sora blinked.

"How do you know that?"

"Isn't he Roxas' best friend?"

"How do you know that!?" Sora startled. Riku groaned. "Oh wait, of course you know. You're Roxas ex-boyfriend," Sora said. Riku gasped.

"H-How?"

"Roxas told me," Sora said, grinning wide. "And he told me not to fall in love with you."

"That…Roxas…" Riku hissed. Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry, Riku! I won't fall in love with you!" he exclaimed happily. Riku smiled weakly.

"Why am I flattered to hear that? Thanks," Riku said. Sora smiled widely. "So, for how long did you become Hayner's lover?" Riku asked.

"Not more than one month," Sora replied.

"What happened?" Riku asked and did not miss Sora biting his bottom lip.

"He got someone else," Sora said.

"Oh…sorry," Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"It's okay! Actually I kinda glad that he broke up with me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here," Sora said. Riku smirked. He could not agree more. If Sora had stayed with Hayner, the brunet probably did not want to move in with Leon into this island. He probably would not meet the brunet and becomes his friend, which could be a pity thing.

"By the way, does Roxas know?" Riku asked.

"Nope! I haven't told him," Sora replied. Riku chuckled weakly.

"Better don't," Riku said. Sora tilted his head in cute way.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know what will he does once he finds out that his best friend had hurt his brother," Riku said. Sora blinked, making him look cuter than before. "He'll beat him up." Sora gasped.

"Roxas wouldn't do that!" Sora exclaimed then pouted. "Well, he would but…I'm sure he won't hurt his best friend."

"…you really believe in him, huh?"

"Of course I am! He's my brother! I've known him for three months already and I believe in him," Sora said, grinning wide. Riku smirked. "Um Riku…"

"Hmm?"

"Why…did you break up with Roxas?" Sora asked. Riku blinked.

"He didn't tell you the reason?" Sora shook his head. Riku sighed.

"Is it because he's not good enough for you?" Sora asked. Curiosity was written all over his face and Riku did not miss worry. This made Riku sighed and smiled weakly.

"Well, he's more than enough for me," Riku said without him planning to. His mouth just talked without him realizing it. "But I don't think he's for me."

"What do you mean? He's not a perfect person for you?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Does that mean you're looking for someone perfect for you?"

"Yes," Riku replied.

"This perfect person is Kairi, right?"

"…Yeah." Riku was surprised when he realized he answered that, especially when he was using unsure and doubtful tone. "I love her," Riku said with soft expression. Sora could not help but to stare. He had never seen Riku with such a soft expression. Usually, he only has seen Riku with cool and macho look. Riku look completely different with such expression.

"You two are so perfect, Riku," Sora said and smiled. "I wish I have someone special to me too…"

"Heh. This is awkward," Riku said. Sora chuckled. "Don't worry." Riku took Sora's hand and squeezed it. "You'll find your perfect person someday."

"Riku…"

"Though I hope it won't be me because I really don't want Roxas to kill me," Riku said. Sora laughed.

"Oh Riku…" Sora smiled widely. "Thanks."

"No problem." Riku winked. "Just to kill the weird atmosphere." Sora chuckled, wiping his tears happily. "So, where do you want to go after school?"

"Roxas told me to go straight home," Sora said. Riku sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well…I was thinking of bringing you to one place," Riku said. Sora blinked.

"Where?"

"You'll have to find out."

--


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"The next contest will be next month," Demyx said then looked at Axel who is reading a piece of paper. "I'm amazed you extended for that long, Axel."

"I have no choice. The brunet is sick and he cannot make it last week. Aside from that, we'll be busy with our concert for the next two weeks. So the only time we'll be free is next month," Axel said. Demyx sighed. He flopped next to his emo-friend on the sofa.

"That brunet name Sora?" His emo-friend asked. Axel nodded. "He has a nice voice." Both Axel and Demyx glanced at the emo-friend.

"Why do you think that? Ohh, don't tell me it was you who gave him a high mark last time!" Demyx stated.

"Is it true, Zexion?" Axel asked. Zexion nodded. "How can you be so sure? His voice didn't give me a pleasure shudder like any great singer did."

"He just needs to improve more," Zexion said. "Right now, he's just a small bird that is trying to fly high. If he keeps practicing, I'm sure he could surpass any participants and even you." Axel gulped, stared at Zexion in shock. Like him, Zexion is very good in judging people and never once the emo-guy had ever made any mistake of what he said. Moreover, the emo-guy said the brunet could surpass him.

"So…will he be our future second vocalist?" Demyx asked. Zexion stared at the blonde before he shrugged.

"Who knows? That depends on his will to become a winner," Zexion replied. Demyx frowned then looked at Axel who bites his own bottom lip.

"If what Zexion said is true, that this brunet has amazing voice that could surpass me, then I have to help him," Axel said.

"I'm amazed. For a second, I thought you're going to get rid of him," Demyx said.

"Please, like hell I'm going to get rid our best asset," Axel said then smirked. "Besides, I don't want to mess with _him_…"

"_Him_?"

"Roxas, the brunet's brother," Axel said. "He's a very dangerous blonde." Despite he said that, Axel is actually smirking. "Very, very dangerous."

"…Meaning that you're more interested on him than the brunet," Zexion said. Axel laughed as he patted Zexion's back.

"You got that right!" Axel exclaimed. "He's different from his brother."

"…You're a pervert, Axel. You're planning to flirt him, aren't you?" Demyx asked and receive a grin from his vocalist.

"I like dangerous person," Axel said. "Sides', he's cute!" Demyx groaned. "I think I'm going to pay a visit after this."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Make sure you don't interfere me," Axel said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

-

"This ice-cream is so delicious, Riku!" Sora said as he licked the ice cream he is holding. His new friend, Riku, smirked.

"Of course. It's the most delicious ice-cream on this island," Riku said.

"We have Sea-salt ice-cream back at Twilight Town but not as good as this one!"

"Sea-salt ice-cream? Isn't that Roxas' favorite ice-cream?"

"Yup! He always ordered the ice-cream through AJAK Company," Sora replied. "Maybe I should bring some home for him. It's been a while since he orders the ice-cream."

"That would be a great idea. But not now. We'll buy it after this," Riku said. Sora blinked. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Sora asked. Riku smiled handsomely.

"It can only be seen during night time."

"Eh?"

Soon, nighttime comes. Sora watched as the sun set together with Riku at the pier. They let their foot wet as they sat on the pier. They did not realize that their hands are entangling on the wooden pier. They were too busy and mesmerize by the beauty of the sunset. Riku was the first to notice that they were holding hand. He looked at the brunet. A ray of sun from the sunset had made Sora's face reddish and somehow making the brunet looked so amazing for Riku. For this, he blushed red.

"Riku, its night time already. What is it that you want to show me?" Sora asked cutely. Riku looked at his wristwatch then stood up. The brunet followed Riku suit and put on his shoes.

"In any second now," Riku said as he stared at the vast ocean before them. Sora tilted his head, blinked, wondered what Riku wants. Thinking that it is no use to ask, he followed Riku and looked at the ocean. He got his answer.

There, before him and Riku, a group of dolphins are swimming and jumping happily. The dolphins made nice and soothing sounds for communication. They swam together and jumped over from the depth sea, splashing the water in the process. Sora was speechless for a moment before he - to Riku's startle - squealed in excitement. The dolphins startled by the presence of humans that they started to swam away.

"E-Eh! Wait!" Sora wanted to chase after the dolphins but he did not realize that the dolphins are from the sea and he was from the land. The moment he leaned forward to reach for the dolphins, his foot had stepped on invisible wooden pier.

"H-Hey!" Riku stretched his hand to grasp for the brunet's hand as the brunet started to lose his balance. He caught Sora's finger but immediately slipped it. In just a few seconds, he tried many times to catch the brunet's hand but to no avail, in the end, the brunet loses his balance and fell into the water. Panic, he got on his knees and looked over the pier to find the brunet was nowhere to be seen. _'Shit! Is he drowning!!??'_

"Riku!" The famous young man frantically looked for the voice until he spotted the brunet floating not far from the pier.

"H-Hey! Are you all right?" Riku asked, worried.

"Yup! I'm fine!" Sora replied though his teeth were gritting in cold. Then he felt something is poking his back. He looked over his shoulder to find the group of dolphins. "Kya!" Sora squealed and wrapped his arms around one of the dolphins. The other dolphins startled and quickly swam away except the one in Sora's arms. "E-Eh! I'm sorry!" Sora immediately released the struggling dolphin. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Hey! I'll get some rope for you!" Riku said before he ran back to his car. He checked inside the bonnet and found a wrap of rope. He grabbed it along with a towel then returned to the pier to find Sora was sitting on it. "H-How?" Sora looked at Riku and grinned widely.

"T-The dolphins carried me here," Sora said, stammering in cold. Riku gulped and wasted no time to wrap the towel around shivering brunet. "Thanks." Riku nodded and looked at the dolphins. They were no longer seemed to be scared. "Thank you for saving me," Sora said at the dolphin and gently rubbed one of them. "And I'm sorry for scaring you guys just now." The dolphins made a nice sound as a reply before they swam back to the ocean. "Atchoo!"

"Oh no…you got a cold again…" Riku said.

"Roxas' going to scold me once he finds out about this…" Sora mumbled before he sneezed again.

"Come on. Let's go," Riku said.

"H-Huh? Can't we stay for a bit?" Sora asked. Riku blinked. "I want to stay for longer here…" Sora said as he stared at the ocean. Riku had no choice but to sit next to the brunet. "Hehe. Thanks Riku, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," said Riku.

"So you brought me here to let me see those dolphins?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"They're always here during night time when there are no humans around," Riku said. Sora hugged his knees and rested his head on his folded arms.

"You always come here, weren't you?" Riku glanced at the brunet in surprise. "They don't look surprise to see you just now. So I thought maybe they knew you."

"Hmm…I always come here every night," Riku said. "Especially when I was in bad mood or something is bothering me." Sora sneezed. "This place calms me. I tend to forget everything that's troubling me whenever I come here. Those dolphins always cheer me up whenever I was sad. Sometimes I took a dip with them."

"Hehehe. That's very sweet, Riku," Sora said. Riku smiled sheepishly. "Maybe next time I should bring extra pant and towel! I want to swim with them!"

"Heh. Make sure you're not sick by this next time," Riku said. Sora chuckled.

"If I take a good rest and cold medicine, I think I'll be fine by tomorrow," Sora said. Riku shook his head, smiled genuinely. A very long silent followed behind. They both stared at the ocean like before once again. When Sora sneezed, Riku glanced at the brunet in worry. Though he knew he should be forcing the brunet to go home right now, he also knew the brunet would be too stubborn to listen to him. So, Riku did something out of his character. He pulled the brunet for a tight hug. "Sigh…" The brunet sighed and instinctively rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "You're so warm, Riku."

"Hmm."

"I want to stay like this for longer…"

"…Okay."

-

"They're late." Roxas frowned.

"They'll be back soon, Roxas. Don't worry," Namine said. Roxas shook his head.

"The weather forecast said today is the coldest night in century! What if Sora got a cold?"

"You're overacting. Sora will be fine! Riku will take care of him," Namine said. Roxas crossed his arms and frowned cutely.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't depend on Riku to take care of Sora," Roxas said. Namine shook her head then sighed. Somehow, it annoyed her that all Roxas ever thought about is Sora, Sora and Sora. Ever since he had become Sora's brother, the blonde had becoming overprotective brother. Namine wondered if it was because Roxas had always wanted a brother. "Argh! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to get Sora!" Roxas grabbed his coat by the hanger and was about to leave when the doorbell ringing. "Sora!" Roxas excitedly and quickly open the door, only to get disappointed when he found out it was not Sora.

"Hola!" Demyx greeted happily. When he saw Roxas's expression, he slowly hid behind Axel. "Uh…"

"Hey Roxas," Axel greeted. Roxas is still frowning. "Something's wrong…?"

"Oh, hello Axel. Demyx. Come on in," Namine said. The two members of Organization Band entered the house cautiously as they were watched by bad-mood-Roxas. "Forget about him. He's just worried about Sora," Namine said when the two sat on the sofa while Roxas went upstairs.

"Did something happen?"

"No. He's just worried about Sora."

"Where's Sora?" Demyx asked.

"He's with Riku," Namine replied.

"Ohh. No wonder," both Axel and Demyx said.

"So, why are you here?" Namine asked.

"Oh nothing. Axel just wanted to talk to Sora about something," Demyx replied.

"But since Sora is not here, maybe I'll talk to Roxas instead," Axel said then grinned hugely. Namine chuckled.

"Roxas' room is the second to the right."

--


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

'_They're late. So late! Where did he go? Where did that stupid Riku bring Sora to!? He has never brought me this late before!'_ Roxas frowned as he remembered about his past then cursed. _'Roxas, stop thinking about him. He's not your lover anymore. He broke up with you already. All because of that stupid guy…'_ Roxas hissed, did not realize that Axel had entered his room.

"Roxas?" Axel patted the blonde's shoulder, shrieked when Roxas swung his fist around. "Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" Axel carefully approached the blonde who was showing his clenched fist towards him. When Roxas realized it was Axel, he lowered his guard and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I'm worried," Axel said. "About you," he added. Roxas arched his eyebrow at Axel.

"I'm fine. No more fever," Roxas said. The redhead chuckled then flopped down on the bed next to Roxas.

"I know that. I'm just worried you might lose your control because your brother is currently dating with Riku," Axel said. Roxas glared at him.

"Sora's not dating with Riku," he hissed. Axel smirked.

"Of course. Riku is not gay," Axel said. Roxas frowned, suddenly feeling uneasy especially the way Axel looked at him.

"Yes…he hates gay people," Roxas said.

"Does that include you?" Axel asked. The blonde stared at the redhead in surprise. Then he blushingly looked elsewhere.

"It's none of your concern," Roxas said softly.

"So, you are gay," Axel said and watched as the blonde's face turned redder than before. "So…Riku was your boyfriend?"

"…Why are you asking me this?" Roxas asked as he looked intently at Axel. "My life is not your concern, Axel."

"It is," Axel said as he leaned closer to Roxas until their face just inches close. Roxas could hear his heart beat fast and loud in his head. His breathe hitched as he held them and his hands started to sweat. Staring at those intense and deep emerald eyes made his face turned red. For a moment, he thought they were going to kiss and funny, he would not mind if they were to kiss each other. "If you're to become my manager someday."

"Eh?"

"You're going to become my manager someday," Axel said. Roxas blinked, feeling heavyhearted when Axel slowly retreated away.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked. Axel smirked handsomely.

"Zexion said Sora has a talent of becoming our second vocalist," Axel said. Roxas' eyes widened. "I believe in Zexion. Whatever he said usually comes true."

"Really? Does that mean Sora would win?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows? That depends on how hard he will practice to improve his singing," Axel said then smiled weakly. "Because I don't really think he has the _voice_ at the moment." Roxas frowned, crossed his arms.

"And what? You're going to help him?" Roxas asked, surprised when Axel nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want him to become our second vocalist," Axel replied.

"Isn't that a bit unfair to the other participants?" Roxas asked.

"Teaching someone isn't a sin, Roxas," Axel said. "Besides, I heard each participant has their own teacher and as far as I could remember, Sora does not have one yet."

"So you're going to become his teacher?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head. "Then who?"

"Oh, someone I know who is as good as me," Axel said, smirking. Roxas silent. "Of course, I need your permission to teach Sora about singing."

"I need to know who this person is first," Roxas said. Axel smirked.

"Of course. We'll meet tomorrow, how's that?"

"Where?"

"YRP Restaurant."

-

The next day, Sora woke up late. Lucky for him, it was Sunday so that's mean no school. As soon as he woke up, he went to bathroom and took a hot and warm bath before he went to have breakfast. Various type of breakfast was served as well as frowns from his brother. Sora nervously sat on his chair and tried not to look at frowning Roxas. "Morning," Roxas greeted.

"Morning," Sora greeted back.

"What time did you get home last night?" Roxas asked, not wasting time.

"E-Eleven o'clock," Sora replied, nervous and scared. Roxas twitched.

"That stupid redhead…" he cursed. Sora blinked. "Did he do anything stupid towards you?" Roxas asked. Sora quickly shook his head and smiled.

"No. No. Riku didn't do anything. We're just watching dolphins at the pier," Sora said. Roxas frowned, which is not a good thing for Sora.

"Pier?"

"Yeah. Near Jack Sparrow Port," Sora said. Of course, Roxas knew which pier Sora was talking about. Who would not know when the famous young man used to bring him there? Roxas did not like this one bit. He never thought Riku would bring his brother to the place.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything at all? Maybe you didn't realize it," Roxas said. Sora sweatdropped.

"No, he didn't do anything. Maybe just hold my hand but that's because I was…" Sora trailed off as Roxas stared at him intently. The blonde waited impatient for what Sora said next.

"You were…?"

"Um…cold?" Sora replied, unsure. Roxas blinked.

"What do you mean by cold---" His question was cut when the brunet coughed. Roxas frowned. He rose from his chair and walked over to Sora's side. Pressing his hand on Sora's forehead, he twitched when he realized the brunet is burning up. "Sora…did something happen last night?" Sora pushed Roxas's hand away gently and grinned widely.

"I…uh…fell off the pier," Sora said.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted in anger, making the brunet squeak in fear. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"I-I was trying to reach for the dolphins!"

"And you fell which cause you to get a cold now! You do realize that you're going to have the contest on next two weeks!?" Sora gulped and bowed in guilt.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Sora said softly. Roxas glanced at his brother before he sighed. He pulled him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean to cause a trouble."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's that stupid Riku's fault," Roxas said. Sora pushed Roxas and frowned.

"It's not Riku's fault! It's my fault! I was trying to touch the dolphins but they swam away s-so I---"

"Why are you defending him?" Roxas asked, frowning. Sora blinked then blushed red.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are.

"But it's true. It's not Riku's fault. He was trying to save me," Sora said. Roxas frowned more.

"Whatever," Roxas said and returned back to his chair, feeling angrier than before. For the whole breakfast, none of them said anything. Occasionally, the brunet will look at his younger brother to find he is still frowning. He felt guilty, somehow but he was telling the truth. Nothing happened last night except that he fell off the pier, were rescued by the dolphins and spent time with Riku for longer until he started to feel dizzy and Riku sent him home quickly.

Remembering the moment he had with Riku last night made him smile. Roxas did not miss the smile and could not help but to wonder what the brunet was thinking. When he thought that Sora was probably thinking about a certain silver-haired young man, Roxas frowned. Anger and jealousy building up inside of him.

"I almost forgot. You're going to come with me to YRP Restaurant today," Roxas said. Sora blinked.

"What for?"

"We're going to meet Axel and the rest," Roxas said. Sora's eyes widened.

"Really!?" Roxas nodded. "O-Oh my god. That's mean I'm going to meet Zexion, Larxene, Demyx and Saix!"

"And your teacher," Roxas added.

"Teacher?"

"Yes. A teacher to teach you how to sing right," Roxas said.

"I don't need one…" Sora mumbled.

"Everyone needs one," Roxas said. Sora pouted. "Anyway, finish the breakfast quickly. I don't want him to whine about our lateness."

"Okay…"

-

"Why am I here?" Riku asked as he stared at the famous band in front of him.

"Chill Riku. I just want to spend some time with you," Axel said. Riku snorted. He looked around the restaurant to find no customers are there except them six. "I booked the whole tables for today."

"What for?" Riku asked, startled.

"I have a meeting with someone here," Axel said. Riku arched his eyebrow. "Oh, here they come!" Riku turned to the entrance of the restaurant and saw Roxas and Sora. The memories of last night suddenly played inside his head. A handsome smile formed over his face as Roxas and Sora approached them. The blonde, no doubt, frowned upon seeing him while the brunet smiled.

"Hey," Riku greeted as he stood up.

"Morning Riku," Sora greeted. Roxas is still frowning. Riku ignored the blonde completely.

"How are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm good…" Sora glanced at Roxas and bowed. "Better than last night," he whispered. Riku nodded, smiled.

"Glad to know that," Riku whispered back. Sora giggled.

"All right, all right. Riku, stop flirting Sora," Axel said. Riku shot a glare at his best friend.

"I'll kill you if you say that again," Riku hissed. Axel laughed then turned his attention to Roxas.

"Well then, shall we start our meeting?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we should. I don't want to waste more time," Roxas said. Axel smiled. The four of them then sat down on their seats and none said anything for a few seconds. "Can we start?" Roxas asked, annoyed with the waiting.

"Let's have breakfast first," Axel said.

"We already have," Roxas said.

"Well we haven't," Demyx said. "Yuna! I want two half-cooked eggs and three hams!"

"Okay!" So the others started to order their breakfast excluding Sora and Roxas. While everyone, except the two brothers, was having breakfast, Roxas was frowning and cursing at the redhead silently for wasting his time here. While Sora stayed silent for the whole time. Occasionally he rubbed his itchy throat and coughed quietly. "Here a glass of green herb for Sora," Yuna said as she places the glass in front of Sora.

"Eh?"

"Did you order it?" Roxas asked Sora.

"No..."

"I did," Riku said then smiled. "Green herb is good for throat."

"Really?" Sora picked the glass and sipped it. "Thanks." Riku smiled. Roxas frowned.

"Okay, I'm done!" Axel exclaimed after he wiped his mouth with cloth. "Now we can start."

"Imme nyot finish yek," Demyx said with full mouth. Roxas grunted.

"We'll start without you. You can enjoy your breakfast," Axel said. Demyx nodded.

"Finally. So, who is Sora's teacher?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled.

"Straight to the point eh? Oh well, I don't want to waste time either." Axel looked at Yuna. "Yuna, if you may."

"Right!" Yuna said then bowed before them. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Yuna!" she said then looked at Sora and smiled widely. "And I'm going to be your teacher, Sora."

"…Eh?" Sora blinked.

"Yuna is a solo singer," Axel said. "She has a very nice voice and she can sing well. Starting now, she'll be your teacher and she will use all of her knowledge to correct you until your can sing very well."

"Yeah. We believe that you have a talent to become our second vocalist but you're still green. So Axel here thought you might need a teacher," Demyx said.

"It's for the best, Sora," Roxas said. Sora gulped. He looked at Yuna for a very long time while thinking about something. Then he shook his head, stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" he said. Everyone blinked. "I…I don't need a teacher."

"…EHH!??" Demyx startled. "Why not!?"

"I…I want to improve myself with my own power," Sora said. Everyone stunned. "I know I don't have a very perfect voice…but I want to improve myself…with my own, without anyone else's help." Everyone stared at the brunet standing before them in either amuse or amaze. For Riku, he was amazed and surprised that Sora had declined the kindness Axel had offered for him. He never thought the brunet would push away his luck. He wanted to think that the brunet is stupid but somehow he could not.

"All right," Axel said. "Then you have to work hard to become the number one."

"Okay," Sora said then smiled with determination. "I will work hard." Axel could not but to smirk.

"Well then, let's go," Axel said and after bidding farewell to Roxas, he and his friends left. Except Riku.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Sora replied. Riku smiled then quickly left as Roxas sent him a glare. The blonde sighed.

"Sora, you're so stupid," Roxas said. Sora chuckled.

"I don't mind being stupid. I just don't want to have debt to anyone," Sora said. Roxas shook his head then hugged Sora from behind.

"That's what I like about you," Roxas said as he whispered into Sora's ear.

"Roxas…"

"Come. Let's go home."

"Em."

--


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-------------

"Ro---atchoo!" His nose turned red. His head throbbed hard and loud. His body felt cold and hot from time to time. This worried Roxas as he watched Sora rubbing his temples.

"You should take a rest," Roxas said as he pushed the brunet to lie on the bed.

"But I promised Riku to meet him today," Sora said weakly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Your health is much important than seeing that stupid guy," Roxas said. Sora whined. "Take a rest or you won't make it to the contest." This shut Sora up.

"Fine…" the brunet said then closed his eyes. Roxas sighed. He looked at the clock hanging by the wall before he sighed again. The clock is showing the time is 10 o'clock in the morning. He should be at school by now but apparently, his older brother got sick again, thanks to a certain silver-haired guy named Riku. Yes, he will always blame the young man even if it was not his fault at all.

'_Sigh. I might as well take a rest.'_

-

'_Sora is sick,'_ he thought then sighed. His friend looked at him in concern. _'And I was planning to bring him to see stars tonight.'_

"Riku."

'_But it's my fault. If I hadn't brought him to the pier, he wouldn't be sick…'_

"Riku!"

'_Oh well. I guess I'll wait till he gets back. Hopefully soon…'_ Riku looked at his wristwatch that had date in it. _'Three more days till full moon.'_

"RIKU!"

"W-What?" Riku looked at frowning Kairi and sweatdropped. "What is it, darling?" Riku asked. Kairi crossed her arms and frowned terribly. Riku sighed. "Sorry."

"What were you thinking?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing," Riku replied. Kairi arched her eyebrow. "All right. All right. Sora's sick."

"Really? Oh dear. Is he all right?" Kairi asked, worried.

"Maybe."

"That's weird. I thought he has recovered…" Kairi mumbled. Riku gulped and weakly smiled. To be the truth, he had not told Kairi about last night where he and Sora had gone to the pier. Reason: afraid. "I hope he'll get better soon," Kairi said.

"Hopefully."

"Hoohh…" Kairi smirked as she folded her arms on the table.

"W-What?" Riku did not like the way Kairi looked at him.

"You're into Sora, aren't you?" Kairi asked. Riku gaped.

"W-What? No!"

"Yes you are. You know, this is the first time I see you're worrying over someone you met for less than a month," Kairi said then grinned. "You like him."

"…Am not," Riku said, blushing.

"Liar."

"Whatever."

"I knew it!" Kairi exclaimed and chuckled when Riku's face turned redder than before. Slowly, she reached for Riku's hand and squeezed it firmly. "Riku, do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course," Riku replied without hesitation. Kairi smiled. "I love you more than anything in this world," Riku said as he caressed Kairi's cheek before he kissed her.

"Hmmmm…sweet," Kairi said. "So, are you going to visit him?"

"I'm not sure…I have enough of receiving Roxas' glare," Riku said. Kairi laughed.

"Come on! I want to see Namine too," Kairi said.

"Fine. Fine."

-

"You sure have a very low antibody," Riku said at Sora, smirked when the brunet pouted. "Oh well. Have you taken medicine?"

"Yep. Roxas forced me to take those painful medicines," Sora said, grinned as Riku laughed.

"Then make sure you take a very good rest if you don't want to take those medicines anymore," Riku said. Sora nodded.

"I'm planning to," Sora said, grinning. Riku nodded. Then silent. None said anything. For a few minutes, Sora was staring at Riku who also happened to be staring at him. Their eyes, blue to aqua, sending some kind of sensual feeling into their body. Weird but true, Riku wanted to look at those blue eyes forever. "Riku."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate homo?" Sora asked. Riku stiffened.

"I just hate them," Riku replied.

"Why? There must be a reason," Sora said. Riku bit his bottom lip.

"It's just…wrong," Riku said.

"Wrong? How wrong? In term of what?" Sora asked. Riku is struggling inside, to find the right answer.

"Sora…God made us humans consisted of two genders. Don't you think there is a reason why God made male and female? Obviously it's so that these two genders could be together and produce more human," Riku said. "Besides, because of gay peoples having sex with each other that the world is now filled with various kind of incurable disease."

"But that doesn't mean you should hate them," Sora said. Riku frowned. "I mean, they love each other and that's more than enough."

"That wouldn't be a true love," Riku said.

"Love doesn't recognize genders, Riku," Sora said. Riku bit his bottom lip. "Love is all about heart."

"…" The statement from the brunet made the infamous Riku speechless. He never thought he would be having a difficulty in talking bad about homosexual relationship. Usually, he would continue to ramble about how disgraceful and disgusting those kind of relationship with anyone else until they could not argue anymore. However, the brunet managed to make him turned silent. The brunet even told him something that he never thought about.

"I don't think Riku hate gay people," Sora said. Riku blinked. "I know Riku had never hated them."

"Why do you think that? Don't you remember I burned my father's novel last time? That shows you how much I hated homosexual," Riku said. Sora smiled genuinely.

"Then, Riku wouldn't have dated with Roxas," Sora said, once again made Riku turned speechless. "I think…something must have happened that made Riku broke up with Roxas." Riku gulped, stared at the brunet in disbelieve. "Right, Riku?"

'_He knows. He knows. But how? No one knows, not even Roxas. Except him. __Except that guy so how come he…'_ Riku shook his head and calmed himself down. _'No. it's impossible. He wouldn't know the real reason. It's just his assumption.'_ Riku then smiled. "Yeah…something happened that made me broke up with Roxas…and made me against homosexual relationship," Riku said. "But I won't tell you."

"That's okay," Sora said. "I understand."

"…Thanks."

"But tell me one thing, Riku."

"What?"

"Do you really hate homosexual?" Sora asked. Riku always quick in answering such question before but now, his voice stuck in his throat the moment he opened his mouth. Sweat trickled down from his forehead as he thought about the answer.

"…No," is his answer and it surprised him more than it surprised Sora. Then, to his amazement, Sora smiled cutely.

"I'm glad to know that."

-

After sending Kairi home, Riku went home by walking. It was nighttime and the air was chilly. He had to stuff his hands into his robe pockets to warm himself. The moon above shone brightly that Riku could see the path before him without streetlamp help. Although Riku preferred the streetlamp than the moon itself, because no matter how hard the moon tried to shine, clouds sometimes tend to block the light. Just like himself. As much as he wanted to accept homosexual relationship, something will try to stop him.

Or someone.

"Struggling, Riku?" A voice stopped him. Riku looked at the person standing before him and frowned badly. "My…what a frown. It's been a while since I see that one."

"What do you want?" Riku asked, hissed.

"Chill. I just come to pay a visit to my lovable best friend."

"Who's your best friend, you bastard!?"

"Deny as much as you want, Riku. You will always be my best friend…" the person smirked slyly. "For you joined my principle of life ever since five years ago." Riku gritted his teeth in anger. "Now…I heard you've become a friend to gay-lover." Riku stiffened. Fear suddenly surrounded his body as he thought about one thing. "Who's the lucky guy, Riku?"

"He's not a gay-lover," Riku said.

"Right. He read your father's novel." Riku gulped. "Let see…Sora, brother of Leon whom married to Cloud, brother of Roxas." Riku's eyes widened. "He's cute, I have to admit that."

"Y-You! Don't you dare…"

"In fact, he's must cuter than Roxas. My, I'm worried he'll be able to convince you not to hate homosexual, Riku," the person said and smirked as Riku glared at him deadly. "But I'm more worried that you'll fall in love with him…"

"I'm not going to fall in love with him!" Riku shouted.

"Oh really? We'll see about that…in a month," the person said before he walked away, leaving standstill Riku.

"Bastard…Vayne…"

--

A/U: Things getting ugly here...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

People are screaming, shrieking and squealing as the participants of Singing Contest sang their song. While the rest of the participants are practicing quietly, Sora is sitting and thinking. His manager, who happened to be his brother, occasionally looked at him. He wondered why his brother is so silent and not bothered to practice like the others.

'_Was it because of that guy hasn't spoken to him since that day?'_ Roxas thought and cursed. _'Stupid Riku. What's up with him? Why won't he talk to Sora anymore?'_

"Roxas…"

"Yes?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Riku…he hadn't spoken to me since that day…" Sora said then bit his bottom lip. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that question…"

"What question?" Roxas asked, jerked a bit when the brunet looked at him with his teary eyes.

"I-I was just asking why he hated gay relationship," Sora said.

"…You did?"

"Y-Yes. But he didn't seem to be mad so why…?"

"…What was his answer when you asked him?" Roxas asked.

"Um…" Sora did not know whether he should tell Roxas or not. He knew that Riku broke up with Roxas was not because he hated the blonde but because of something that Riku could not tell. If he told Roxas now, the blonde would probably look for the famous Riku and demand an answer from him. Sora does not want to trouble Riku. Although deep down inside, he wanted to know very much.

"Sigh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Roxas said. Sora smiled in gratitude, glad that his brother understood him.

"Yo Sora, ready to sing?" Demyx asked.

"Yes!"

-

Axel stunned. Zexion shook his head. Demyx made a face that looks so unpleasant. Behind them are Riku, Kairi, Namine and Roxas. The four of them stared at one of the participants singing on the stage, in shock. The crowds behind them stayed silent for the whole time ever since the participant started singing. As soon as the participant bowed, the stadium filled with roars and cheers. Roxas jumped on his foot and clapped his hands eagerly.

"Wahoo! Way to go, Sora!" Demyx exclaimed. The brunet on the stage blushed red, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Amazing! He managed to reach this level within two weeks!"

"I told you so," Zexion said.

"Heh. And he said he doesn't need a teacher," Axel said. "Well, guess he made a right choice."

"Sora's so amazing! I've never heard of such a nice and lovely voice before!" Kairi stated. Riku, who is standing next to him, nodded.

'_He improves a lot…'_ Riku thought and smirked handsomely. _'He must have practiced hard and a lot…'_

"Come on! I want to meet Sora!" Namine said as she grasped Kairi's wrist and pulled her away from the seat. Riku's girlfriend dragged him along. Upon arrival at the backstage, they saw Sora was talking to unfamiliar guy. For Riku though, he knew the guy very much. His eyes widened when he saw the guy and his heart beats fast as the guy kissed Sora's hand.

"That was a lovely song," the guy said. Sora blushed red.

"Thanks," Sora said before he looked around in nervousness. That was then he spotted Namine, Kairi and to his delightful, Riku. Instinctively, he pulled his hand from the guy and quickly ran towards his friends. "Riku, you came." A sweet smile crept up his face. Riku nodded and smiled handsomely.

"My friend's going to sing. Of course I come," Riku said. Sora smiled wider.

"I'm glad that you come. I thought you're…" he shook his head. "G-Guess what, I managed to get through to the final!" Sora exclaimed all of sudden. Riku arched his eyebrow. For a second, he thought Sora wanted to say something.

"Really? Congratulation!" Namine and Kairi hugged the brunet together. "We knew you could do it! Your voice were amazing, Sora!"

"Thanks. I practiced a lot," Sora said, beamed.

"I hope you'll get to be the number 1!" Kairi said. Sora nodded.

"Hopefully," Sora said.

"Don't worry. You'll get that position," Riku said, smirking handsomely. The brunet blushed red and nodded happily. Suddenly, Riku felt cold. Slowly, he looked at the guy he almost had forgotten of his existent. He frowned as the guy approached him.

"Vayne?" Kairi blinked.

"Hey Kairi."

"Vayne, it's been a while! Where have you been?" Kairi asked. Vayne smirked.

"Oh, nowhere. Just went to visit my little brother at Rabanastre," Vayne replied.

"You mean Larsa? How's he?"

"He's good."

"Glad to know that," Kairi said. Vayne nodded then looked at frowning Riku.

"Hey Riku."

"…Vayne."

"How are you today?" Vayne asked. Riku did not answer. "Okay…" Vayne turned to Kairi. "Well, I have to go now." Then he turned to Sora. He took Sora's hand and kissed it gentlemanly. Riku frowned terribly while Sora blushed red and the girls squealed. "Till we meet again, Sora." At that moment, Riku felt his body is boiling. His hands itches to punch Vayne and his mouth demanded to be open so he could shout and yell at Vayne. But he knew he could not. So he stayed silent and watched in anger as Vayne walked away from them. After that, he looked at Sora. The brunet is blushing really red.

This made Riku mad.

-

"Riku's mad at me again…" Sora said. Roxas glanced at his brother. "He left without saying anything…"

"Maybe he's busy."

"But he looks mad…"

"…Maybe someone irritated him," Roxas said.

"Could it be that he hates Vayne?" At this, Roxas looked at his brother in stun.

"Did you just say Vayne?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "Where did you meet him!?"

"Uh…after I finished singing. He said he's my fan," Sora said. Roxas's eyes widened. Then he frowned terribly. With his hand gripping on Sora's shoulders, he shook the brunet.

"Don't ever talk to him," Roxas said, sounds warning. Sora blinked.

"Why?"

"Vayne…Vayne is an evil person. I don't want you to get near him or you'll be doom," Roxas said. Sora shuddered. It is rare for Roxas to say such an unpleasant thing about someone much less about Riku.

"If you say so…" Somehow, Sora had a feeling he should listen to what Roxas said to him. Then, there was a ring bell. "I'll get it!" Sora exclaimed as he rose from his chair and went to get the door. He opened the door with a huge grin plastered all over his face. The grin faded after he found out who was at the door. "Riku?"

"Hey."

"Um…" Suddenly he felt nervous. He did not know what to say at the person standing before him. Riku, noticing the sudden silent, smiled weakly.

"Are you free right now?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. Why?"

"I…need to talk to you," Riku said. Sora tilted his head in cute way. "Alone."

"Without me?" Roxas appeared behind the brunet. Riku frowned. "You know you can talk about it here."

"I only want to talk to Sora," Riku said, loud and clear. A competition of glare started after Riku said that. Sora, who was between the two, panicked.

"Roxas, I'll be quick," Sora said. Roxas glanced at his brother before he humped and went inside back. Sora sighed then smiled at Riku. "Don't be long."

"I won't."

-

Even though Riku said he would not be long, they have been walking for almost fifteen minutes now. Sora started to feel tired from all the walk but he did not voice himself for he knew something had troubled his friend. He glanced at Riku to find serious expression written all over Riku's face. Sora worried about his friend. Riku had not said anything ever since they left his house fifteen minutes ago. He wondered what his friend is thinking right now.

"Hey." Riku voiced.

"Riku?"

"Did Vayne…say anything to you?" Riku asked, finally looked at the brunet.

"Vayne? Um…nothing, I guess. He just said he's my fan," Sora said and startled when Riku cursed. "Is something wrong, Riku?" he asked. Riku shook his head then looked at Sora intently.

"Don't…let him get near you," Riku said. Sora blinked.

"Um, why?"

"Because he's dangerous!" Riku suddenly shouted without warning. Sora was surprised by Riku's outburst. He watched in concern as Riku clutched his silver hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout," Riku said in calmer tone.

"Riku, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Riku said then smiled handsomely. Sora did not believe it though. "Hey…promise me…"

"Promise what?"

"That you won't let him near you," Riku said. Sora gulped.

"But Riku, he's just my fan…" Sora said.

"You don't understand. He's very dangerous and I mean…really dangerous…" Riku hissed at the end of the sentence. Sora gulped, as he felt cold under his skin. "So please…promise me?" Riku begged.

"Riku…" he sighed. "All right, I promise." Riku smiled in relieve. "But I demand an answer why shouldn't I let him approach me," Sora said, frowning cutely.

"I can't tell you," Riku said. Sora pouted cutely. Riku chuckled. He took the brunet's hand and kissed it gently. The brunet blushed red. "But please believe me. Vayne is a very dangerous person. I don't want him to get near you," Riku said. Sora stared at those aqua eyes. So intense, so beautiful, so gorgeous and so full of emotions. A warm feeling slowly crept up into his heart.

"I understand. Sigh. Honestly. You and Roxas are both the same," Sora said, smiling genuinely. Riku blinked. "He also told me not to get near Vayne."

"Oh…" Riku bowed. "Guess he knew…"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing," Riku said and shook head. "Anyway, let's go home. Roxas' probably waiting for you."

"Okay."

-

"Boss, he's crossing the line."

"I can see that."

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?"

"Yeah! We can't allow them rule this world!"

"Silent. I know what we should do."

"Just say it and we'll listen, boss."

"Good. First, we need to get that brunet…"

--

A/U: Getting uglier. The end won't be long.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

Roxas woke up early than usual. Four o'clock in the morning. His heart beats fast and sweats trickled down from his forehead. He looked around his dark bedroom before he climbed off his bed. With uneasy feeling, he went to the room next to his. He knocked the door as quietly as possible so his brothers will not wake up. When he received no reply from within, he gripped the doorknob and twisted it around.

He poked his head inside to see the room is very dark. Quietly, he stepped in and closed the door behind. He approached the bed by the window and frowned. Slowly, he gripped the blanket of the bed and pulled it with force. His eyes widened when he sees nothing on the bed. He quickly turned on the light by the bedside table and still, nothing on the bed. At that moment, many kind of thought and images rushed into his head.

"SHIT!" he cursed and dashed out of the room to his older brother's room. he did not bother to knock the door as he kicked the door. The couple inside the room startled from their sleep and groggily looked at panting blonde.

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sora's gone!" Roxas shouted.

"…What?"

-

"Morning Riku!"

"Hey, morning Riku."

"Riku, good morning!"

"Hmm," was all Riku's reply to all those who greeted him. He is not in the mood to open his mouth since he's feeling pretty tired right now. He yawned, feeling so sleepy thanks to the fact that he went home late yesterday. After he sent Sora home, he did not go straight home. Instead, he went to the pier to cool himself and spent time with the dolphins. He smiled when he remembered the dolphins were looking for the brunet.

"Riku!" He raised his head and saw his girlfriend running towards him. Kairi panted before she straightened herself and looked at Riku in worry. "Riku…"

"What is it?" Riku asked. Kairi bit her bottom lip.

"Namine told me just now…"

"…Told you what?"

"She said that Sora's gone missing."

_THUNDER __STRIKE._

That was what Riku felt as soon as Kairi finished her words. Though his face was showing nothing but a plain and emotionless expression, his inside was the opposite. Many thought of possibility rushed into his head. Various kinds of emotions and feeling surrounded his heart. All of them are negative and unpleasant. Kairi got worried when her boyfriend did not say anything but staring at nothing. Suddenly, Riku looked at her with dangerous look she has never seen before.

"Where's Roxas?" Riku asked in dangerous tone. Kairi gulped.

"H-He's probably at his classroom---" And Riku went to Roxas's classroom without letting Kairi finished her word.

-

"Let me go! I just come here to see if he's here!" Roxas shouted as he struggled to free from his brother classmates' grip.

"Roxas, we know you're worried but please calm down!" his teacher said.

"How am I going to calm down when my brother has gone missing!?" Roxas shouted angrily. Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened and strode inside the infamous Riku. Roxas' eyes widened upon seeing Riku and using his full power, he pushed his friends away from him, clutched Riku's collar, and punched him.

"Roxas!" his teacher pulled Roxas from continuing beating Riku. "Stop it!"

"What have you done!? Where's Sora!? What did you do to him!?" Roxas shouted. Riku spit the bloods from his mouth then looked at Roxas intently.

"He's not with me," Riku said.

"Liar!"

"Then look for him at my house and see if you can FIND HIM!" Riku shouted angrily. Everyone turned deadly silent. They whispered among themselves, amazed because this is the first time they have ever seen Riku's shouting in front of them.

"Then…where is he?" Roxas asked, hissing.

"I don't know," Riku replied, calming down.

"You were with him last night, Riku…" Roxas's voice is getting dangerous.

"I sent him home," Riku said.

"Oh really? Then how come I didn't find him IN HIS ROOM!?"

"I did send him home!"

"Then where the hell is he!?"

"How should I know!? Maybe something happened after I left---" Riku stopped. Roxas watched in curiosity and frustration as Riku furrowed his eyebrows. The famous guy then bit his bottom lip and shook his head roughly. "No…" He heard Riku said. "No…he wouldn't…"

"What? You know something!" Roxas said. Riku looked at Roxas and his expression made everyone in the classroom surprised. The famous guy then left without saying anything. Roxas gulped; still stunned at the expression Riku was wearing just now. Riku looked as if he was ready to kill someone.

-

"Yo Vayne, someone is here to see you." Vayne looked at his friends while reading book then smirked. He stood up, stretched himself, and took a glance at a brunet on the floor before he walked out of the room. He walked through the corridor, opened that second door and greeted by the sight of frowning Riku. He smirked and slowly approached him.

"Hey Riku. It's rare to see you here," Vayne said as he picked up a magazine on the table between him and Riku. He boringly flipped open the magazine and lazily read the page.

"Where is he?" Riku asked. Vayne looked at Riku and smirked.

"Who?" Vayne asked. Riku cursed. "Oh, you mean the brunet." Riku's eyes darkened. "he's inside."

"Let him go," Riku said.

"I can't do that," Vayne said.

"He has nothing to do with this!" Riku stated.

"Oh? From what I see, he does have anything to do with this," Vayne said. He flipped some pages again. "I thought I taught you well already, Riku, about how not to hang out with gay-lover. But no, you wouldn't listen to me."

"Sora is not a gay-lover," Riku hissed.

"He read your father's novel, Riku," Vayne said then smirked. "And I believe he has some collection of your father's novels."

"He just likes the story plot, Vayne! That doesn't mean he's gay or gay-lover!"

"I'm sorry, Riku," Vayne said. "I just have to do it. You know it's our rule." Vayne then looked at his friend. "Bring him here." His friend nodded and went inside. A moment later, he returned with the said brunet. Riku gulped, instinctively took a step when Vayne's friend pushed the brunet onto the floor. Another of Vayne's friend prevented him from going forward. Riku bit his bottom lip as he examined the brunet's condition.

"R-Riku…" Sora's voice was hoarse.

"Vayne, let him go or else," Riku said, hissing angrily.

"Or what? You're going to beat me? Have you forgotten the rule, Riku?"

"I don't give a damn about the rule!" Riku stated. Vayne's expression change a bit. Fumed, he grabbed Sora's hair and pulled the brunet on his foot harshly. "Vayne!"

"Get the damn glass," Vayne said. Riku's eyes turned horror.

"No Vayne! You can't!"

"Oh yes, I can, Riku," Vayne said. He waited for his friend to return with a glass. After he got the glass, he breaks it against the table. Pieces of glasses scattered across the floor. Vayne took one of the pieces, the largest among them, and gripped it tightly. Riku gulped as he watched bloods dripping from Vayne's hand. "First, you dated with that gay-guy."

"Roxas is not gay!"

"Second, you become gay-lover's friend."

"He's not gay!"

"And now…you disobey one of the rules set by me," Vayne said. Riku gulped. "I should punish you for that, Riku but…just by beating you up won't stop you or make me satisfy." Riku frowned. "So, I'll just break your heart."

"What---"

"KYARGH!" Sora's scream registered into his head before he could understand what Vayne meant by his word. Time seems flow slow as Riku stared at the brunet before him. Red is everywhere. Glass glittered by red liquids. Floor drenched by dripping bloods. Riku felt his world has stopped as he watched bloods flowing fast from Sora's left eye. Laughter, cries and screams are ringing inside his head. Something is trying to burst out from within him.

"That's for what you have done," Vayne said, smirked as he looked at standstill Riku. He brought the glass and licked the blood slowly. "Mmm…sweet blood for sweet boy."

"R…R-Roxas…" Sora was panting as he pressed his left eye. Vayne knelt next to the brunet and whispered into his ear.

"That's for befriending with one of my subordinates."

"Who's your subordinate?" Riku said. Vayne glanced at Riku. The famous young man was glaring deadly and dangerously at him. His gorgeous eyes had now turned to intense and sharp aqua eyes. His perfect and white face became darkened and dangerous. If look could kill, Vayne would probably be dead by now. "I'm not your subordinate!" With anger, he grabbed Vayne's friend collar and threw him towards Vayne. Taking the moment while Vayne was struggling to push his friend, Riku rushed over to Sora's side and scooped him up.

He wasted no time and carried Sora out of the place. Upon getting out of the place, he was greeted by Roxas, Axel and a group of police officer. Roxas was delighted to see Sora but as he got closer, he gasped. Axel grimaced and covered his mouth.

"S-Sora…" Roxas's hands are shaky as he caressed the brunet's bleed cheeks. He looked at Riku and wanted to ask him what had happened but no voice came out. One of the police officers approached them and saw Sora's condition, he frowned.

"Let's bring him to the hospital first," the police said. Riku nodded. He did not let the police to take Sora away. Together with Roxas and Axel, he followed the police who volunteered to give them a ride to the hospital. For the whole ride, Riku did not say anything. All he did is hugging the brunet in his arms, as if protecting him from harm.

--

A/U - Anyone likes Vayne? I like him, oddly, despite I made him evil here.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"_Once you become this group's member, you must obey the rule or you'll pay the consequences."_

"_The most important of them all is to never break the rule."_

"_The second most important is never, ever, befriended with gay-lover."_

"_The third most important is never date with someone of the same sex as you."_

"_Just by following this rule, I guarantee you will live happily till the end."_

_-  
_

"It was an Anti-Homosexual Group. I joined it five years ago as soon as I broke up with Roxas. No one knew about the existent of this group but Vayne introduced it to me…"

"How many members are there?" Leon asked.

"I'm not sure. But five years ago, Vayne told me the group has more than one hundred members worldwide," Riku replied. Leon rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at Cloud.

"Worldwide," Leon said. Cloud nodded. "That would be hard but we can try looking for them within this island first."

"Good idea. First thing first. I want to catch Vayne first," Cloud said. Leon nodded. Cloud then looked at Riku and his brother as well as his brother's friend. The three of them had been quiet ever since they arrived at the hospital except Riku who answered whatever Leon asked him. Just an hour ago, he was busy spending time with his husband, Leon, when Roxas called him and told him that Sora was in hospital.

He was surprised when the officer of the scene told him what had happened and that included what had happened to Sora. It was hard to accept the news but it was much harder to calm Leon down when the man tried to punch Vayne's friends. It took like five police officers to hold the man down from beating the culprit.

"Is that why you broke up with me five years ago?" Roxas asked. "After you met him during festival…after that you broke up with me. Was it because of him? Because of his teaching?"

"…I'm sorry," Riku said. Roxas grunted.

"I told you not to talk to him," Roxas hissed. Riku bowed. "I don't care about our past relationship. I won't forgive Vayne for what he had done to us five years ago but…" Roxas's expression darkened. "I definitely not am going to forgive what he had done to Sora…" Roxas hissed. "I won't forgive you."

"Roxas…" Axel clutched Roxas's hand. Silent. Then the door opened and walked out man in white from Emergency Room. The three teenagers stood up and watched as the man in white scratched his messy blonde hair. A stick is dangling at the corner of his mouth.

"Cid, how's Sora?" Cloud asked. Cid, the doctor, sighed.

"Sorry Cloud. His eye…"

"What? What happened to his eye?" Roxas asked, panicked and worried.

"The damage was…very bad, Cloud," Cid said in disappointment. Roxas gulped, staggered backward until he fell on his butt on the chair. Axel quickly rushed to his side. Cloud hugged Leon tightly.

"Leon…" Cloud cooed. He looked at Riku who was standing, biting his bottom lip. Cloud smiled weakly. If he knew better, compared to the rest, the news gave a huge impact on Riku more than on anyone else.

-

"Here you go, dear," a young woman said as she handed a bouquet of flower to Roxas.

"Thanks ma'am," Roxas said. He paid for the flower before he walked out of the Flora Shop. Axel smiled upon seeing Roxas.

"Done?"

"Yup."

"Oh, you bought a bouquet of sunflower," Axel said. Roxas nodded.

"Sora likes sunflower," Roxas said.

"That's nice," Axel said. Roxas smiled. "Well then, let's go. I bet Sora's waiting right now."

"Okay." After that, they went to the hospital, which located just next to the flower's stand. They went up at the fifth floor and entered one of the rooms on the floor. Inside, the room was dim. The only source of light is the small lamp at the ceiling. Even though the room is a private and solo room, nothing-special item added into the room. There is only a bed, bedside table, small cupboard, a sofa, a table with a chair and a vase on bedside table.

On the bed, there was a brunet sitting while leaning against the headboard. While his left eye is covered by plaster, his right eye is half-opened, staring at nothing. Then, on the sofa, just opposite of the bed, Riku is sleeping. While Roxas walked over to Sora's side, Axel approached sleeping Riku. He knelt down and poked Riku's cheeks.

"Don't disturb him," Sora said. "He's really tired…"

"Of course he is. If he wasn't being so stubborn to stay awake for the whole night, this wouldn't happen," Roxas said as he put out the flowers he bought. He looked at the vase and found there was a new group of sunflowers. He looked at Sora. "Who brought the sunflowers?" he asked. Sora looked at him, at the sunflowers before he looked back at Roxas and smiled.

"Riku bought it. He went to buy the flowers just now," Sora replied.

"Oh?" Sora nodded.

"I don't know how he knew that I like sunflower, but they're nice," Sora said, smiled.

"That's very nice of him," Roxas said as he put in the flowers he bought together with Riku's flowers. Then he glanced at Axel who still poking Riku's cheek. "Axel, stop it. You're going to wake him up."

"But he's so cute like this," Axel said. Roxas rolled his eyes then looked back at his brother. He took a sat on the chair next to bed and smiled at Sora.

"How's your eye?" Roxas asked.

"Still hurt," Sora said, smiling weakly. Roxas bit his bottom lip. "But it's much better than last week. At least I can eat now." Sora grinned widely.

"Glad to hear that, Sora. You know, it scared me when you couldn't even smile last time," Axel said. Sora chuckled. "Hehe. That's better." Axel smirked then turned to look at sleeping Riku again. "So, did the Silver Prince say anything to you within these few days?" Axel asked. Roxas watched as Sora smiled weakly.

"The usual," Sora said. Roxas heard the redhead sighing. "It's not his fault, I've told him that many times but he kept saying it over and over again."

"I blame him," Roxas said.

"Roxas…" Sora whined. Roxas crossed his arms and frowned.

"That's the true," he said. "If he hadn't made contact with the stupid Vayne, this wouldn't happen." Sora sighed. No matter what Riku did, everything seemed to be wrong for Roxas. Sora knew Roxas was angry with Riku for leaving him because of Vayne but Sora knew better. He knew the real reason why Riku broke up with Roxas and Sora was glad Riku did.

"I wish he would stop blaming himself…it pains me to see him feeling guilty all the time," Sora said. Roxas stared at his brother. Something is triggering inside of him. Then he looked at Axel who happened to be looking at him.

"I'm going to buy drinks," Axel said as he stood up.

"I'll come too," Roxas said. "Do you want one?" Roxas asked the brunet.

"U-Um, 100 Plus for Riku?" Sora said. Roxas arched his eyebrow. "He hasn't eaten anything since he comes this morning."

"Fine…" Roxas said lazily. Sora smiled and watched his two friends left before he glanced at sleeping Riku. His smile faded slowly.

'_Riku…'_ He bit his bottom lip. Then, carefully, he climbed off the bed and slowly approached Riku. He knelt next to the sofa, flinched when a strike of pain hit his left eye. This made him unconsciously gripped whatever within his reach, which happened to be Riku's arm, causing the Silver Prince to wake up in start.

"H-Hey." Riku panicky sat up and held the brunet's hand as Sora pressed his left eye in pain. "Are you all right?"

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Sora said. Riku shook his head.

"That's okay. I think I have enough of napping," Riku said. He removed Sora's hand from his left eye and checked the plaster. "You shouldn't have moved much…"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Riku asked. Sora gulped and bowed.

"You…have been taking care of me, Riku," Sora said. Riku silent. "When I see how tired you are, it made me feel guilty. What if you get sick because of me?"

"No…it's not your fault. My health is not your concern. I can take care of myself," Riku said as he caressed Sora's cheek with his palm.

"But…"

"Shh…" He pulled the brunet into his arms and hugged him tightly yet warmly. He buried his face on the brunet's hair and inhaled a deep breathe. Sora's sweet and aromatic smell was a toxic to him, making him felt something was about to rise inside of his heart. After a few minutes, which seemed like eternity, Riku broke the hug. "You should take a rest," he said. Sora nodded without protest. He allowed himself to be lifted by the famous guy and sat down on the bed.

"You should take a rest too, Riku," Sora said. Riku smiled.

"Of course."

Outside of Sora's wardroom, Axel and Roxas are leaning against the wall. Both of them are holding can of drink and an extra of plastic of drinks hold by Roxas. It did not take a long time for them to buy the drinks but they did not enter the room when they heard Riku's voice. Roxas asked Axel to stay with him outside while letting Sora to spend more time with Riku.

"Riku's changed," Axel said. Roxas glanced at the redhead. "I haven't seen him for a long time and he's not like Riku I've known before."

"You're Riku's best friend, right?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. "You weren't with him when he and I were together…"

"Nope. I was busy with Demyx and the others, recording our first song," Axel replied. "By the time I returned, you two broke up already." Roxas nodded. "He's changed since that time."

"…Oh?"

"Yup. He's becoming…quieter," Axel said. Roxas arched his eyebrow. As far as he could remember, after Riku broke up with him, the famous guy had been talking all about being anti-homo. He even lectured all of his friend not to fall for the darkness of homosexual. "Of course, you don't believe it but that's because you're only seeing his mask."

"What do you mean?"

"When Riku's with me, he took off his mask. He told me everything…with no enthusiasm," Axel said.

"…I never know that," Roxas said. Axel grinned. He looked at Roxas and rested his head against the wall.

"That's because you're not his best friend," Axel said. Roxas frowned then snorted. "He looked miserable after he broke up with you actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Only I can see it though," Axel said then leaned his back against the wall back. He stuffed his hands into his trouser's pockets, stared at the ceiling. "At first I don't know who you are. I never care to find out about you. I just listened to Riku about his feeling towards you and how you both ended your relationship---"

"He ended it, not me," Roxas said. Axel smiled weakly.

"Yes…how he ended your special relationship. All I could think at that time was…how very unlucky and how I felt sad about Riku losing his special person." Axel sighed and closed his eyes. "But…I'm kinda glad now that he broke up with you." Roxas looked at Axel instantly, in shock.

"W-What? Why?" Roxas asked, confused. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and grinned stupidly.

"Well, that's mean that you're no longer his now," Axel said then smiled genuinely. "Which mean I can make my move on you, Roxas."

-

A/N - Awkward...Short story of AxelxRoxas, my second favorite pairing, will be in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

_Which mean I can make my move on you, Roxas._

Roxas groaned and buried his face into the sofa's pillow. His older brother, Cloud, looked at him in curiosity. Ever since Roxas returned home from the hospital, the blonde had not done anything but groaning. He did not even touch his food during dinner. This worried and amused Cloud.

_Which mean I can make my move on you, Roxas._

"Eggghhhhh…" Roxas groaned.

"Roxas, are you all right?" Cloud asked. His brother raised his face from the pillow and looked at him. Cloud arched his eyebrow as he noticed Roxas's face is as red as tomato. Somehow, the sight looked familiar to him. _'When was the last time I seen this scene before?'_ Cloud thought then frowned. _'Wasn't it when Riku confessed his feelings to Roxas six years ago…?'_

"Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"What did you feel when Leon said he love you?" Roxas asked. Cloud blinked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer it, please?" Roxas begged. Cloud's sweat dropped.

"Okay…" Cloud rubbed his chin as he thought about his romantic memories with Leon. Roxas did not miss a soft smile formed over his brother's face. "It was amazing," Cloud said. Roxas listened intently. "I felt as if my world has changed. I mean, I had already loved him back then but I was looking for an opportunity how to tell him. I've never thought he'd do the confessing first though." Cloud chuckled. "But I mostly never thought he'd love me back…It was amazing indeed."

"So…after he confessed, what did you do?" Roxas asked.

"I kissed him," Cloud said, smiling. Roxas gulped then bowed. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"…Did someone confessed to you?" Cloud asked. Roxas looked at his brother in shock before he blushingly looked away. Cloud smirked. "Who is it?"

"My friend," Roxas replied, did not want Cloud to know.

"So, does this friend of you say he loves you?" Cloud asked. Roxas shook his head.

"He said he would make a move on me…" Roxas said.

"Wow. He must be really like you," Cloud said.

"That's what I thought! Even Riku had never said that to me before!" Roxas blushed red.

"…Well, what's the problem?" Cloud asked.

"Eh?"

"I ask you, what's the problem if your friend loves you?" Cloud asked. Roxas gulped. He bowed, thought about what Cloud said just now deeply.

'_So what if Axel likes me? Is it wrong?'_ Roxas asked himself. Of course, it is wrong, he thought. Axel and he are both guy and that kind of relationship is wrong. But of course, Roxas never thought about gender. For him, all that matter is heart between two souls. So what is problem? he asked himself again. Gender does not matter. What else is matter? The public's opinion? Again, Roxas has never cared about it. For him, public are public and public is not him. His decision is his and not public. So what is the real problem?

"Let me ask you," Cloud said as he leaned. "Do you like Axel?" Cloud asked. Roxas startled.

"H-How?"

"It's obvious," Cloud said and smirked. "He told me of his feeling before."

"What!?"

"Now, do you like him?" Cloud asked. Roxas flabbergasted.

"I-I…"

"The true, Roxas," Cloud said. Roxas gulped then looked elsewhere.

'_Do I like Axel?'_ Roxas felt his cheeks are warming up. From the first time he met Axel, he had always thought that the redhead is quite handsome. Sure, sometimes his heart throbbed fast whenever the redhead was near him but that was probably because Axel is a famous singer from famous band. Who wouldn't feel that around famous people? _'But…it was different…' _Roxas realized that. He had fallen in love with Riku, whom much less is also famous, before never he had felt such nice feeling when he was around Riku.

Cloud watched as Roxas thought about this matter deeply. Then he saw his brother sighing. He smiled when the blonde smiled shyly and weakly at him. _'Guess he finds the problem already…'_

"I'm going out," Roxas said as he rose from the sofa.

"Where?"

"Meet Riku."

-

Sora was sleeping when Roxas came to the hospital that time but not the famous Riku. Roxas visited and checked on Sora for a while before he asked Riku to follow him outside. The famous guy perplexed and watched in curiosity as the blonde before him fidgeting in nervousness. "What do you want, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Does Axel have girlfriend?" Roxas asked. Riku stunned, never really expected Roxas to ask him such question.

"No. Why?" Riku replied and did not miss Roxas's sigh. The blonde fidgeted again. He kept patting the side of his thigh as if it could calm him down. Riku sighed. He knew Roxas very well despite they had not been his lover for five years already. He took Roxas's swinging arm and clutched the blonde's wrist; his eyes intently looked into Roxas' eyes, making the blonde gulped. This could be the first time Riku hold him after five years. What is more, he noticed Riku's eyes have changed a lot. "Roxas, tell me what is wrong."

"Riku…" Roxas was expecting fast heartbeat but none comes. Frowning, he pulled his hand from Riku's grip and glared at the floor. Then he sighed. "Riku," he looked at Riku. "Do you still love me?" he asked. There was a long moment between them, for like twenty seconds, before Riku replied with plain voice and expression.

"Not anymore."

'…_well…no pain. Guess that's mean that I…'_ Roxas smiled widely. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Riku said. Roxas chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Roxas said, waving his hand. Riku shook his head. "I guess I should go now. Take care of Sora for me."

"Hmm." Riku watched Roxas turned around and walked away. "Hey Roxas!" The blonde stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "But I still like you," Riku said. Roxas smirked.

"Yeah, me too."

"Heh. Good luck on getting Axel," Riku said, smirked when the blonde blushed red.

"Thanks."

Riku is smiling, handsomely. His aqua eyes had never left Sora's figure ever since he returned after Roxas called him outside. His smile had been staying over his face ever since he found out that Roxas and Axel are going to be together. But he had to wait for the good news before he could do something he had thought to do. The handsome smile slowly turned into a weak smile.

'_I have to do it. I promised already…'_ he thought. He looked at Sora's face and smiled as Sora slept peacefully despite the presence of the plaster. Instinctively, he brought his hand to Sora's face and caressed his cheeks softly. The brunet whined in sleep at the contact but slumber back to sleep after Riku pulled his hand.

"Riku…" Riku stiffened when he heard his name moaned by the brunet in sleep. Then he watched as Sora moved around on the bed and ended up curling under the blanket. Riku could not help but to laugh. Thus, waking the brunet up. "R-Riku?"

"S-Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," Riku said, smirking. Sora blinked before he smiled. He yawned sleepily, stretched then sat up.

"You look…happy," Sora said. Riku smiled. "And sad." Riku stunned. "Is something wrong, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku bit his bottom lip. If possible, he wanted to forget about what he wanted to do. But he had no choice. He had to do it. He must keep his promise. He looked at the brunet, who was watching him in concern, and smiled weakly.

"Do you remember the first time we met? Back at the restaurant?" Riku asked. Sora tilted his head before he nodded happily. "Back then, I have never thought I would become your friend."

"Riku…you're not just a friend to me," Sora said and smiled. "You're my best friend." Riku felt his heart tore apart.

"I…I'm very happy to know that," Riku said, gripped his trouser tightly. "I have always wanted to be your best friend and I'm happy I made it."

"Riku…?" Sora worried about his best friend. The famous guy was struggling. He wanted to say something but something seemed to be holding him back. "Riku, are you all right?" Sora asked as he touched Riku's hand. This action startled Riku a bit before he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Riku said. Sora blinked. "I wanted to be your friend and now I have. I wanted to be your best friend and now I have. I want…something more but…" Riku closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip until the lip turned reddish.

"Riku, what's wrong? What is it?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head and opened his eyes. Determination could be seen from his face. It took Sora's breathe away.

"Sora, I can't be your friend anymore," Riku said.

"…Eh?"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore," Riku said in calm tone. Sora panicked. He disliked Riku's tone and he definitely dislikes of what Riku had said to him just now. Was he hearing the real one? Riku does not want to be his friend anymore.

"Why!?" Sora raised his voice in panic, making Riku grimaced. "W-Why!?"

"I can't. I just can't."

"But why!!?? What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? A-Am I becoming a burden to you??" Sora asked, absolutely panicked that he did not give Riku a chance to say further. "O-Or is it because you hate me!? You hate me, Riku…?" Tears are flowing fast from the brunet's eye. Riku looked elsewhere, hated to see the tears. "Riku…"

"Sorry," Riku said. Sora bit his bottom lip, holding his tears from flowing fast. He clutched the blanket on his lap and hung his head low. The tears are dripping down. "I'm really sorry…"

"Why? Tell me…I just want to know why…" Sora sobbed, burying his face on his palms. Riku felt like knives are piercing his heart as he watched Sora's tears flowing fast. He hated this pain but he had no choice. Promise is a promise. Even so, instinctively, Riku got close to the brunet and hugged him tightly. At first, Sora stiffened and startled by this but then he hugged Riku back, crying.

"Even if we're not friend anymore…I'll protect you forever."

--

A/U - ...Don't kill me!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney. Memories' lyrics by Within Temptation.

-

Yesterday was the happiest day in Roxas's life. First, Axel confessed his feelings to him. He was confused at first though but thanks to his brother, he finally realized his feeling too and found out what was holding him from liking Axel. He went to see his ex-boyfriend for confirmation and after finding the truth, he went to his future boyfriend.

"_Axel, I like you too," Roxas said as he stood before the redhead. Demyx, who was behind Axel, dropped his jaw. _

"_E-EH!?"_

"_R-Really?" Axel asked, unsure if he heard right. Roxas nodded. _

"_I…I may not love you yet but I do like you. I've always wondered what's troubling me from liking you but…now that I know, I'm confident that I like you," Roxas said. Axel stared at the blonde in shock before he grinned widely and hugged him. Roxas's face turned red as Axel kissed his cheek and Demyx whistling at them. _

"_I guess Riku has let you go, huh?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded._

"_He's no longer love me," Roxas said and smiled. "I was afraid…if he still loves me…I might don't have a chance to be with you."_

"_Rox…" Axel called Roxas specially. _

"_Axel…"_

"_I'll make sure you will fall in love with me someday," Axel said and smirked. Roxas blushed redder than before. _

"_Wahoo! Time for celebration!" Demyx exclaimed. "I'll call the others!" Then he dash back into the house. Axel shook his head then looked at Roxas. _

"_So, did Riku say anything?" he asked._

"_He said he still likes me," Roxas said._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Not that I can remember." Roxas shook his head. "Why?" he asked when he noticed Axel frowning._

"_..Nothing," Axel said. Roxas blinked. "Anyway, let's go in. we'll tell those two tomorrow about our new relationship." He blushed red when Axel smirked slyly at him. _

Now, Roxas knew why Axel frowned yesterday. Even during the party, the redhead was frowning. Roxas thought maybe it was because Riku was not there to celebrate them that it made the redhead mad. But he was wrong. It was because of something else. He found out about it when he went to the hospital this morning with Axel and found out that Riku was there like any day before.

"_That's strange. Where's Riku?" Roxas asked as he placed t__he sunflowers that he brought on the table. Sora smiled weakly. "Sora?"_

"_He won't be coming here anymore," Sora said. Roxas surprised._

"_What? Why?" Roxas asked. _

"_W-We're not friends anymore, Roxas," Sora said. Roxas stunned. Axel sighed. "He cut off our friendship yesterday…"_

"…_H-How? Why? For all I care, Riku wouldn't do that!" Roxas shouted. Sora sobbed. _

"_I don't know. I don't know. I wished I knew b-but he wouldn't want to tell me!"_

"_Sora…" Roxas bit his bottom lip, feeling so angry inside. _

"_But that's okay…" Sora suddenly smiled though tears are flowing from the corner of his eyes fast. "He said he will protect me forever…"_

'_Riku…what the hell were you thinking…?'_

"You're still thinking about Riku?" Axel asked after they sat down on the bench at hospital's garden.

"I still can't believe that he cut off their friendship relationship," Roxas said. "Riku…isn't that kind of person to cut off something special."

"He broke up with you," Axel said.

"That was because of Vayne's influence!" Roxas said. "He was manipulated so I can understand that. But why now…with Sora? It couldn't be because of what had happened to Sora. No, he won't just give up because of that…" Roxas clutched his hair in frustration. Axel leaned forward, entangled his two hands together and rested his elbows on his knees. He bowed.

"Riku will never cut off his friendship with Sora, except something is preventing him," Axel said. Roxas glanced at him in confusion. "Something is preventing him, Roxas. He wanted to be with Sora, he told me that, but he could not because he had kept his promise with someone."

"Promise? What promise?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled weakly at his future boyfriend. "Axel?"

"That, you have to ask him yourself."

-

As soon as Axel sent him home, Roxas wasted no time but to call Riku. He was glad when Riku was the one who answered the phone after one try. "This is Roxas."

"…Hey."

"I'll just get to the point," Roxas said, took a breathe before he sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"I have no choice," Riku replied.

"What's the reason?" Roxas asked. There was a very long time between Roxas's question and Riku's reply.

"I don't want to break my promise," Riku said. Roxas hissed.

"What promise!? With whom you made the promise!? Huh!? Answer me, Riku!" Roxas shouted angrily. He heard Riku sighing.

"Roxas…do you remember when I asked you to let me become Sora's friend?" Riku asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I broke it. I can't fulfill the condition anymore," Riku said. Roxas blinked, confused and wondered what Riku was talking about. Then he tried to remember what condition he prepared for Riku when the infamous guy wanted to become his brother's friend. His eyes widened when he got the answer.

"Riku…no…"

"…Yes. I'm in love with Sora."

-

A week after that…

"It's finally here! The final!" Demyx said, excited.

"I-I'm nervous," Sora said as he clutched his clothe.

"Aww, chill out, Sora! I'm sure you can do it! Good luck though," Demyx said, grinning wide.

"B-But my eye…"

"As long as you wear an appropriate clothe and sing the song perfectly, the eye wouldn't be a trouble," Zexion said.

"Yeah! All matter to us is the voice!" Demyx said.

"I guess so…" Sora said then smiled.

"Do you think he'll win?" Roxas asked Axel as he watched his brother talking with Zexion and Demyx.

"100% yes," Axel replied. "But of course, we'll have to listen to the other singers too. They may have improved a lot within one month."

"You're right." Roxas sighed then looked at his future boyfriend. "Please don't be kind to him because of me."

"Ohohoho, of course we won't! In singing, our first priority is the voice, not personal likes!" Axel said, grinning. Roxas chuckled and let himself hugged by the redhead. He glanced at his brother again and saw him laughing happily with the Organization Band members. Roxas smiled widely, glad that Sora had finally laughed like always despite what had happened to him within these few months.

"…_Yes. I'm in love with Sora."_

The words kept ringing inside his head ever since that day. For the first time in his life, Roxas felt guilty and blamed himself for everything that happened. Because of him, because of the condition he made, Sora had lost his very first best friend from Destiny Island. Ever since that day, Roxas had not contacted Riku because he was guilty and he cannot face the famous guy anymore. Although sometimes they crossed road during school, but none said anything as if they did not know each other at all. That same goes for Sora. Though the brunet sometimes smiled at Riku.

On the very same day too, Roxas heard that Riku broke up with Kairi. He saw the redhead girl was crying in his house the next day. It seemed that Riku did not tell Kairi the real reason. But, even though Kairi was heartbroken, she is still Riku's friend. Sometimes Roxas saw them hanging out and have dinner together. They look like couple but they are actually not.

"All righty! It's your turn, Sora! Give it your best shot!" Demyx exclaimed. Sora nodded, glanced at Roxas who gave him a thumb up, before he walked up to the stage. His feet cold when he saw there are so many peoples before the stage, much more than the contest before. He gulped, feeling nervous and wondered if he could do his performance well that will earn him a title of Second Vocalist n Organization Band.

"Sora, good luck!" he looked at the front seats and saw Namine, Kairi, Tidus and Zidane. They were cheering for him. Somehow, the cheers and encouragement from his friends heightened his spirit. He smiled, waved at them before he took five steps forward towards the end of the stage. He brought up his microphone close to his lips.

"I…would like to dedicate this song…to my old friend," Sora said.

"By the way, what is Sora's song title?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Memories," Axel replied.

"I wish he's here so that he could listen to this song but that's okay," Sora said and smiled. "I know he'll hear this." And he started.

"Why is that song sounds familiar?" Roxas mumbled. Axel chuckled.

"I guess hanging out with me made you forgotten about your moment with Riku, huh?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone as they listened to singing Sora. They did not miss the tears flowing from the corner of the singer's eye. They were amazed by the power of how Sora brings the song. Every word reached their ear and every emotion poured by the brunet reached their heart. Some even let out tears without themselves realizing it.

"_Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time…"_

He watched the brunet in silent. The song. The word. The emotion. They were all reaching him. They were all heading towards him at full power. The song was dedicated to him. He grasped the song, the word and the emotion into his heart. It gave him a pleasure of chill. Somehow, he felt happy yet at the same time sad and guilty. If possible, he wanted to hug the brunet when the brunet finished his song.

"_Silent tears…"_ Sora lowered his microphone and standstill on his spot. Tears are still flowing from the corner of his eye. His heart is aching. He felt empty all of sudden after pouring all his heart. He wanted to drop on his knees but one clap prevented him from doing so. He looked up and saw the only person standing at the back. Soon, everyone clapped their hands but Sora was not paying attention to them. He was staring at the standing person. "Riku…"

Riku smiled. Even though he was far away from the brunet, even though the sound of clapping defeat one voice, he knew the brunet was calling his name. He could even see the brunet's eyes from his stand and he knew the brunet was on the verge of crying. He wanted to hug the brunet if possible but no, he must keep his promise. So, all he did is raise his hand to his shoulder's level.

"And the Second Vocalist for Organization Band is…" Demyx eagerly opened the folded paper and looked at the name written on it. A grin had turned into huge grin. "SORA!" he exclaimed loudly with the top of his lung. The crowds from the seats instantly jumped and cheered. Kairi and Namine hugged each other, jumping up and down while Zidane and Tidus high-five their hands.

Roxas cheered from the backstage and without wasting or caring about other thing, he ran towards Sora and hugged his brother. "You did it! You did it, Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. He looked at his brother when he got no response, only to smile weakly when he found the brunet was crying. In happiness. "Sora…"

"I-I did it, Roxas…" Sora said, sobbing. "I did it…" he smiled widely, letting his tears flowed down fast.

"Yeah, you did it," Axel said as he approached them. He grasped Sora's hand and lifted it up. "Everyone, the Second Vocalist of Organization Band: SORA!" Everyone cheered loudly and clapped their hands happily. Then Axel lowered Sora's hand and smirked at the brunet. "Congratulation, Sora."

"Welcome to our band!" Demyx exclaimed.

"T-Thank you," Sora said and bowed at everyone. "Thank you everyone. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys!" The tears flowed faster. "I'm so happy that my dream comes true…"

"Dreams will come true if you try hard to achieve it," Zexion said. Sora nodded, could not agree more. Then he looked at the spectators, bit his bottom lip when Riku was no longer at his stand. He bowed. "Oh, I almost forgot." Everyone on the stage watched as Zexion rummaged through his robe, took out a folded paper, and gave it to Sora. "A present for the winner."

"Who is it from?" Roxas asked as Sora opened the paper. Then something dropped from the paper. They looked down and saw a piece of sunflower.

"Sunflower?" Demyx tilted his head. Sora picked the sunflower, twirled it around before he read the paper.

_Congratulation. I knew you could do it. _

It was simple. But it had so many meaning for Sora. Roxas watched as his brother wiped his flowing tears and hugged the paper dearly. He does not need to know whom the letter was from and who sent the sunflower. Only one person knew what Sora's favorite flower is. And only one person who could make Sora cried like right now.

"I guess your fan want you to sing the song again," Axel said as the crowds cheered loud. Sora smiled. "Come on, second vocalist. Let's sing together. With me this time." Sora nodded. Demyx handed another microphone to Axel before he went backstage and returned with his guitar. Zexion took position at piano and Roxas was dragged along by Axel to sing together.

Sora chuckled when Roxas tried to keep up with them. He sings, happily with all his heart. With his right hand holding the microphone, his other hand is holding the sunflower from his old friend. He held it tight, not letting it go off his hand. He had promised himself he would keep the sunflower until the end, until that time comes. For now, he had to wait. The song ended, Sora looked at the paper in his hand. He smiled widely.

_Congratulation. I knew you could do it._

_I love you._

--

A/U - Well, that's the end, folks. A very disappointing ending, I guess, but I kinda want it to end like this. Of course, since it's been in my plan to make them happy until they are married, yes, there will be a sequel and I've already started on it. Sigh. I would like to thank you to the reviewers especially **Sleeping Demon** for making me continued to upload Golden Voice. Thank you, friend. Thank you, everyone.


End file.
